El Equipo de Rin
by Anakin Namikaze
Summary: ¿Que Pasaria si Rin no hubiera muerto a manos de Kakash?i, y si ¿Naruto tuviera un mejor destino con alguien que descubrira su potencial?, veremos un nuevo equipo que superara a todos esa es la historia del equipo de Rin. NarutoxOcGirls Harem y RinxKakashi.
1. Prologo

Hola amigos como han estado, aquí con una de mis locas pero originales ideas jejej, hace meses que le tengo en pendiente y ahora lo quiero hacer en realidad y gracias por el apoyo y los consejos que me han dados mis amigos quiero escribir este fic para todos ustedes.

Primeramente este fic me base en algunos fics que he visto y quiero hacerlo aquí en español porque quiero que sea algo nuevo y único

Y también quiero decir que habrá parejas algo especiales, ya sabrán a su debido tiempo y espero que lo disfruten.

Bueno sin más preámbulos, el prólogo.

Prologo.

Han pasado por lo menos un día luego de que el Bijuu más poderoso de todos, el más temido el Kyuubi no Kitsune (Zorro de las nueve colas) ataco a Konoha en una noche fatídica del 10 de octubre en donde cientos de Shinobis, Civiles hasta la familia del Yondaime Hokage habían fallecido luego de que pudieran sellar al bijuu en un recién nacido, no cualquier infante, si no el recién nacido hijo del Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikae y de la Habanera Sangrienta Kushina Uzumaki, su hijo es ahora el Tercer Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto

El día de luto fue general, todos los habitantes sobrevivientes al ataque asistieron al Funeral tanto Aldeanos, Shinobis y de la Familia del Yondaime Hokage estaban con un gran dolor y sufrimiento al ataque, pero sabría que saldrían adelante con o sin Yondaime Hokage porque Konoha nunca se rendirá.

Debido la muerte del Cuarto Hokage, por emergencia tuvieron que poner de nuevo al cargo de la aldea al Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, con el mayor apoyo de los Shinobis y algunos civiles, salvo la excepción de cierto Uchiha y de su Rival consejero.

Hiruzen debía velar la seguridad del recién nacido, debido a las insistencias de los civiles, y de los consejeros que fue del Kyuubi, y el tenía que poner a salvo el niño a pesar de que Su padre le había pedido ante su lecho de muerte que su Hijo lo trataran como Héroe, el dolor y el odio hacia el niño nublaran su juicio , no importa cuánto el Sandaime hiciera leyes o protecciones hacia el chico, el siempre seria odiado por tal peso que él tendría que cargar, una responsabilidad que él no pidió.

El sandaime sabía que le estaba acabando el tiempo porque era de tarde o temprano de que supieran la identidad del ``Status´´ del nuevo Jinchuriki del Kyuubi. Sabía que por parte de los Civiles exigirían su ejecución por parte del niño, los shinobis, ``pedirian´´ al niño para adopción por muchos motivos, sobretodo en el Clan Uchiha, que lo querían tenerlo a su merced por el bijuu y en el otro su antiguo compañero Danzo quería tenerlo como su arma personal, y el desconfiaba mucho del Shimura.

Hiruzen termino de tranquilizar al Bebe en su complejo y pidió a su Hijo Asuma Sarutobi que se lo llevara al complejo de su Clan, y que no digiera nadie que el niño estaba escondido en el compuesto.

Una vez en su casa, Hiruzen que aun cuidaba al niño para que durmiera tranquilo pero el también estaba en Luto luego de que fuera asesinada su esposa Biwako, en el parto de Kushina Uzumaki, algo había salido mal en el parto y el rompimiento del sello que retenía al bijuu alguien supo del lugar clasificado y había evitado a los Anbus que custodiaban del lugar, sospechaba que según testigos no oficiales que los ojos del Kyuubi tenían el Sharingan, y eso comenzó a dudar de que si los Uchihas fueron los perpetradores del ataque.

Hiruzen estaban en una decisión muy difícil, si hablarle con la verdad al pueblo y decirle que el nuevo Jinchuriki es su ``Salvador´´ o enviarlo lejos a un lugar seguro y que pudiera protegerse de enemigos públicos de su Padre y de Konoha.

Y para la suerte del Sarutobi tenía un as bajo de la manga y fue a su oficina para comenzar con su plan de salvar al niño.

Le tomo una semana antes de que de que Hiruzen le hubiera enviado un mensaje a un viejo amigo que esperaba tomar al niño para criarlo y entrenarlo para convertirlo en un formidable y extraordinario guerrero. Luego de tomar otra semana más antes de que el recibió una respuesta diciendo que su Amigo iba a venir a Konoha de manera diplomática, porque era muy arriesgado y sospechoso de que el Hokage fuera de viaje ``Diplomática´´ haciendo dudar de sus consejeros y de otros rivales.

Hiruzen al ver que no vería ver al niño, hacia un pergamino con los jutsus necesarios para que el sobreviviera en su entrenamiento del Extranjero, a pesar que estaba tentando en llamar a su Estudiante Jiraiya Pero eso era difícil porque seguía en su misión de largo plazo de investigación, de una organización desconocida de Shinobis de Clase S.

Al dia siguiente.

En la Torre del Hokage, Hiruzen estaba cuidando del niño esperando a su invitado y estaba algo impaciente de ver si su viejo amigo acepta a él como aprendiz.

Y en eso su secretaria le toca abre la puerta.

Secretaria: Hokage-Sama, su invitado ha llegado.

Hiruzen: Hágalo pasar por favor.

Una vez que la secretaria dejo entrar al sí queridísimo invitado que tenía con cierto alivio a Hiruzen.

El sujeto era un hombre ya de mayor de unos 45 años de edad, era de cabellera negra con toque grises, de tez clara y de ojos color ámbar, llevaba puesto un kimono negro con sandalias tradicionales de piso de color negro que hacia juego y portaba un gran pergamino atado en su espalda.

¿?: Que hay mi querido amigo mío ¿Cómo has estado?

Hiruzen Muy bien Mi querido Lobo del Mar, me alegro que hayas aceptado mi mensaje de auxilio. En verdad estoy agradecido en que me hayas respondido

¿?: Si siempre es un placer ayudarte Hiruzen, de hecho te debo esa luego de hace años que me has ayudado en ese incidente.

Hiruzen: Vamos no seas tan modesto Ryu , tu siempre nos has apoyado con la alianza que nos han dado por años, te quiero agradecer por todo los apoyos que nos estas dando en esos momentos oscuros que estamos pasando.

Ryu: Me lo imagino, también estoy aquí por condolencias por la muerte de su esposa y la de su sucesor, fe una terrible perdida.

Hiruzen: Ya lo estoy superando mi querido amigo, pero estamos aquí por un motivo.

Ryu: ¿El niño?

Hiruzen: Si, ese chico es el hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, le toco en el peor momento de su vida al perder sus padres y tener una gran responsabilidad de tener sellado en sí mismo al bijuu que ataco a la aldea.

Ryu: Vaya vida que le toco a ese chico, siento pena por él, ¿pero porque tu no pues cuidarlo o uno de tus estudiantes?

Hiruzen: Aunque me gustaría que el chico estuviera aquí, su vida estaría en el infierno, si alguien supiera de su condición como Jinchuriki seria repudiado, odiado por todos, desde shinobis y aldeanos, también está la situación del clan uchiha, ellos son muy sospechosos en el ataque, y por ultimo debo cuidarlo de las malas intenciones de Danzo. En cuanto a mis estudiantes, Tsunade ha estado en el exilio por más de 10 años luego de la muerte de sus seres queridos y Jiraiya está en una misión de largo plazo por muchos años. Así que eres la última esperanza.

Ryu estaba pensativo, sería su primera vez que tendría que cudiar a un recién nacido, y eso sería mucho pero es un favor para su amigo y él no lo defraudaría y además de que podrá entrenarlo a su gusto pare dejarle su legado.

Ryu: Siempre me han gustado los desafíos, y este serán uno de ellos, bien Hiruzen, acepto entrenar al chico en todo lo que pueda y te aseguro que será un excelente guerrero.

Hiruzen estaba aliviado y feliz, al saber que tendría un mejor futuro para el chico, en alguien quien lo apreciara pero también el también necesitaría que el forjara su futuro en Konoha como lo habían hecho sus padres.

Hiruzen: Te lo agradezco mucho Ryu pero también necesito que Naruto-kun, esté listo para los exámenes gennin para que se convierta en shinobi como lo había soñado sus padres.

Ryu: Esta bien, entonces según lo calculado, lo tendré en unos 12 años, no te preocupes lo entrenare en todo lo posible y tendrá una buena infancia.

Hiruzen: Entonces, esta todo decidido viejo amigo.

Y con eso Hiruzen le entregaba tanto el niño que seguía dormido junto con unos pergaminos para la sorpresa del peliblanco.

Ryu: ¿Y esos pergaminos?

Hiruzen: Me tome la libertad para escribir una lista de Jutsus básicos y algunos avanzados para Naruto-kun, espero que puedas enseñar todo lo necesario.

Ryu: Tu no te preocupes Sarutobi, estarán en buenas manos conmigo.

Ambos se daban un abrazo de despedida, dejando libre a Ryu con el niño junto con una escolta de su guardia, mientras que el Sandaime se sentaba en su silla suspirando con alivio sabiendo que había dejado al niño en buenas manos para protegerlo de enemigos exteriores o del estado y ahora tendrá que lidiar nuevamente contra su peor enemigo…..el papeleo

Hiruzen: (me estoy volviendo viejo para eso, te maldigo papeleo)

Mientras tanto con Ryu

Una vez que si tiempo en Konoha había terminado secretamente, su guardia real lo había escoltado hacia las afueras de Konoha donde a pesar de la seguridad estaban en plenas restauraciones de las edificaciones dañadas o mejor dicho destruidas, ahora con el niño en sus brazos estaría plañendo unos largos pero interesantes años con su nuevo pupilo, y convertirlo en un formidable y extraordinario guerrero hacia una senda.

Muy bien con eso terminamos el prologo

Disculpen con las tardanzas, y la brevedad del fic pero ahora me siento un poco abrumado pero ahora ando un poco corto para dar un buen comienzo del fic jejeje pero no se preocupes cada capítulo se estará armando.

Y bueno como sabran ese fic me inspire en algunos diría que escasos fics en ingles en la cual Rin toma como equipo a Naruto y a otras personas, que en vez de Kakashi

Y yo quize ese cambio en la historia para dar más ritmo

Y bueno espero que le haya gustado ese pequeño prologo.

Y bueno ahora sin más votaciones u otras chicas, solamente serán 2 chicas como pareja.

Y Rin Nohara también ya tiene pareja.

Estaré subiendo otros capítulos de fic, y también escribiendo otros nuevos fics. Y bueno no me estaré tardando mas jejej

Bueno acepto dudas, consejos, peticiones o aclaraciones para el siguiente capítulo que les traigo para ustedes

Bueno sin mas me despido

Hasta la próxima amigos.


	2. Capítulo 1: Una Vida Mejor

Hola amigos como han estado, aquí haciendo mi otro fic, ahora que tengo la inspiración ara escribir ese capítulo, ahora que veo que les fue su agrado ahora quiero darles algo bueno para este fin de año para darle un buen gusto para leerlo jejee

Aun asi me alegro que les hayan gustado esa idea del equipo de Rin muy pocos fics se han visto sobre esa chica, que para en mi opinión veo mucho potencial para ser una Jounin-Sensei

Pero en fin, espero que le gusten ese capítulo, aunque será corto pero que sea de su agrado

Pero antes….

Quiero agradecerles a:

jacsonusumaki18: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic y veo que te gusta mucho el de NaruxRin, pero te sorprenderé las parejas que voy a proponer, y no te preocupes, no habrá ni NaruHina o NaruSaku, espero que sea de tu agrado para el siguiente capítulo amigo.

alexsennin9999: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que sea tu agrado ese nuevo fic, y sip coincido contigo se ve muy interesante, y en cuanto a las chicas, gracias por los consejos, espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo amigo.

Jbadillodavila: Hola amigo como te encuentras, gracias por tu agrado, espero que te güiste el siguiente capítulo amigo, seguro que te gustara amigo.

aten92: Hola amigo como te encuentras, me alegro que te haya gustado ese fic nuevo, sip quise hacer muchos cambios en la historia como el nuevo mentor de Naruto para una infancia algo tranquila pero movida, y bueno espero que sea de tu agrado el siguiente capítulo de hoy amigo.

Zafir09: Hola amigo como te encuentras, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, y sip quise hacer muchos cambios en la historia, y no te preocupes estará Rin como Jounin-Sensei, espero que sea de tu agrado amigo.

fanfic meister: Hola amigo como te encuentras, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, y gracias por el prólogo, y bueno también te deseo un buen 2016 para todos.

CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo como te encuentras, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, y sip naruto tendrá muchas habilidades con su mentor Ryu, espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo de hoy amigo, disfrútalo.

Seikishi-Kenshi: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy como zabras En esta historia Naruto no estará solo y tendrá a su mentor. Y bueno también hice ese cambio de que Rin viva, espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo.

Guest: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic, y no te preocupes naruto no usara mucho naranja, descuida y bueno disfrútalo amigo.

Guest: Hola amigo, gracias por tu preferencia, disfrútalo el capítulo de hoy

Guest: Hola gracias por tu preferencia del fic y bueno disfruta el capítulo de hoy.

Bueno sin más preámbulos, el capítulo de hoy

Capítulo 1: Una Vida Mejor.

Nos encontramos exactamente en una aldea escondida, no reconocida por el mundo shinobi donde hay muy pocos Shinobis que se establecieron aquí como su hogar junto con algunos habitantes que aceptar ese lugar como su hogar, era un lugar templado con muchos bosques, rodeados con ríos, y riachuelos era un lugar extraordinario para vivir en paz

Esa aldea se llama por la aldea del dragón, en honor a la leyenda conocida por el fundador llamado ``El Guerrero Dragón´´ y es aldea siempre ha evitado conflictos pero han mantenido una alianza permanente con Konoha cuando ellos fueron aliados en situaciones de guerras, y ellos siempre estarían agradecidos por el apoyo, y ambas aldeas se apoyaban mutuamente.

Pero nos dirigimos hacia una casa, mas exactamente el hogar donde vive Ryu Nakamoto

Se encontraba el lobo de mar cuidando de su nuevo aprendiz luego de su misión diplomática pedida por su viejo amigo Hiruzen en cuidar del niño y el con gusto acepto, al menos para dejar un legado al niño y tener una mejor infancia, pero aun asi lo instruirá en el camino Shinobi.

Ryu ya tenía todo planeado durante estos 12 años para entrenar al niño y sabría que seria largo, pero también un desafío interesante para el

Ryu: Ah Naruto-Chan, estos 12 años serán muy interesantes y me dedicare completamente tu entrenamiento para que seas un extraordinario guerrero como siempre lo ha querido tus padres.

Y con eso, comenzó la larga aventura de Ryu Nakamoto y Naruto Namikaze.

6 años

La vida del lobo de Mar llamado Ryu Nakamoto estaba de cabeza, su mundo giro en 360 grados luego de criar y cuidar del niño, y para él, fue todo un reto, en cuidar en esa bola de energía inagotable.

Naruto era un niño lleno de energía, hiperactivo, bromista y sobretodo extrovertido, se llevaba bien con todos en el pueblo, a pesar que eran pocos habitantes, todos los querían porque él le daba vida a ese pueblo tranquilo, pero algunas veces tenían sus días que el niño se volvía un poco loco en sus bromas, ganándose varios enojos por los pobladores, pero en el fondo, se sentían tranquilo al sentirse el aire de la felicidad del niño

Mientras que Ryu que siempre nunca había tenido familia o descendientes a quien cuidar, el niño le daba nueva vida al viejo lobo del mar al tratar de mantener al chico en orden aunque en algunos casos se rendía ante la hiperactividad del chico.

Ya la edad de los 6 años Ryu comenzó que comenzaría con la formación de Naruto para cumplir la promesa de Hiruzen y la de sus padres.

Los primeros 6 años Ryu lo estuvo entrenando en todas las artes shinobis que ha aprendido durante toda su vida, desde Ninjutsu básico hasta el avanzado, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu y otras artes shinobis en el cual Ryu le estaba instruyendo de manera más práctica que teórica

En el área del Ninjutsu, Naruto aprendía de manera práctica los jutsus con tan solo observarlos y con pequeña teoría veía desde usar los Kage Bunshins (Clones de Sombra), varios Nipous (Artes Ninjas) y otros jutsus de Rango D a A

Tambien para mejorar su control de chakra, Ryu lo estuvo capacitando durante mucho tiempo a Naruto desde la caminata de las paredes, arboles, y montañas, algo sencillo, si eso si le salía, bien porque la mayor parte del tiempo tuvo caídas de consideración, si no fuera por su ``inquino´´ ya no estaría para contarlo. También se ejercitaba con los ríos en la caminata sobre el agua, eso le tomo muchos meses para que la dominara a la perfección a base de dolor y cansancio pero valió la pena para Ryu que notaba los frutos de su entrenamiento.

En el área del Genjutsu, era altibajo, por una parte por su grandes cantidades de Chakra era muy difícil en crear ilusiones, pero un dicho siempre resonaba para Naruto, si practicar Genjutsu era su debilidad, también era su fuerte por su habilidad de tener inmunidad a ellos porque el detectaba con facilidad a las ilusiones desde el más sencillo hasta el más peligroso pudo detectarlo y disiparlo. Por lo menos tendría la ventaja ante los genjutsus.

En el Taijutsu Ryu lo instruyo en el arte del Taijutsu del Dragon que era más un estilo de combate de Adaptabilidad, velocidad, fuerza y resistencia, si tendría que luchar ante enemigos de gran cantidad podría adaptarse ante la situación, aun si no tiene arma o jutsu su estilo podría desarmar, hasta matarlo con tan solo algunos ataques, desde quebrantamiento de huesos, hemorragias internas y colapso de órganos, así matándolos de forma más humana.

En el Kenjutsu, él era un prodigo, el aprendia todo los pasos y estilo que le daba Ryu, el notaba mucho entusiasmo al entrenar en el Kenjutsu, desde cómo utilizar la espada en tales posiciones, desde aplicar la fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, agilidad, sigilo, y la técnica, y el tenía un regalo especial cuando el cumpliera los 12 años.

Ya por terminar en el Fuinjutsu Ryu tenía algo de experiencia en esa arte que para el era muy difícil dominar pero para su aprendiz, era un talentoso aprendiz en los sellos, desde que Ryu le instruyo en base de un libro de Fuinjutsu, Naruto al mes los pudo hacer sin errores, algo que el propio lobo del mal nunca pudo.

Y así pasaron los 6 años desde que el rubio era un infante, ahora el era un adolescente totalmente maduro en su mentalidad, pero aun con toques de rebeldía en algunas ocasiones, típicos de los Uzumakis.

Ryu se sentía satisfecho de todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos en esa aldea, y ya sentía algo de cariño en el rubio luego de estar más de una década con él, ya lo consideraba como su hijo, pero ahora era la hora de partir.

Y eso nos manda en la actualidad

Nos encontramos en las afueras de la aldea donde ciertos sujetos estaban ya la hora de despedirse.

Naruto estaba vestido con unos pantalones negros estilo Anbu de color negro, junto con una playera negra de manga larga con toques de rojo junto con alguna pequeña armadura liguera que consistía en unas muñequeras metálicas en que le cubría desde las muñecas hasta el antebrazo, y sus sandalias negras tenía una espinillera como adicción de protección, y en los costados tenían más de 4 pergaminos atados al costado del rubio. Junto con una insignia del símbolo de su Clan. En su hombro izquierdo.

(Imaginen a Naruto en Dragon Blade Chronicles, solamente cambie el color en vez del naranja a uno Negro con Rojo)

Naruto: ¿Creo que eso es una despedida mentor?

Ryu: No te sienas mal Naruto, un día de eso nos volveremos a ver, pero tendrás que regresar a Konoha, el hogar de tus padres y honrarlos.

Naruto: No sé si me acepten. Lo de ya sabes.

Ryu: Vamos chico, me habías contado de que tu ``compañero´´ se habían hechos amigos cuando tu descansabas.

Naruto: lose lose, pero él me no se siente seguro por lo sucedido hace 12 años.

Ryu: Seguro que nadie ha dicho de esa verdad, así que mantén tu moral en alto,

Naruto: Asi lo hare maestro.

Ryu: Antes de irte, quiero darte.

Y en eso le daba una espada en forma de una Kunai de gran tamaño con un agujero en la parte superior del mango junto con unas 5 esferas de diferentes colores

Ryu: Te quiero heredar ``la espada del dragón´´ esta espada te acompañara durante el resto de tu vida.

Naruto: Pero mentor no puedo aceptar eso..

Ryu: Tú te la ganasteis, y además, con ella será fielmente a ti por tener un vínculo, esta espada podrás cortar y absorber chakra de tus oponentes, así que tendrás una ventaja, y tienes un factor sorpresa.

Naruto: ¿Factor sorpresa?

Ryu: Las 5 esferas que te di, son de las 5 naturalezas que tenemos nosotros, En tu caso tu naturaleza principal será el Fuuton (Elemento Viento) pero al mantener tu espada con una piedra que le insertes, podrás tener los 5 elementos a tu favor, desde Katon (Elemento Fuego) Suiton (Elemento Agua), Doton (Elemento Tierra) y Raiton (Elemento Rayo), ahí creo que Hiruzen o tu Jounin sensei, podrá enseñarte algunos jutsus elementales.

Naruto, feliz pero a la vez conmovido le dio un abrazo a su maestro como acto de gesto de gracias.

Naruto: Muchas gracias por ser su aprendiz y como su hijo, jamás olvidare eso Ryu-Sensei.

Ryu: Descuida chico, hazme sentirme orgulloso y convertirte en un extraordiario shinobi, como lo fueron tus padres.

Naruto: y claro que lo hare, no lo decepcionare.

Ryu: Entonces, buen viaje Naruto, el viaje a Konoha, es hacia el norte de nuestra aldea.

Naruto: Muy bien, entonces nos veremos pronto Ryu-Sensei.

Y con eso Naruto partía hacia Konoha, cumpliendo la promesa que le había hecho sus padres y a su maestro

Mientras que Ryu miraba lo lejos como su aprendiz partia hacia su destino, se sentía bien que ya había acabado su misión.

Ryu: Veo mucho futuro en ti Naruto, espero esperar noticias de ti.

Y con eso se retiró a su morada para poder descansar y relajarse en su aldea.

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy

Disculpen por la brevedad del fic pero creo que hare asi los capítulos de ese fic algo cortos pero rápidos para al menos tenerlos

Y bueno como vimos un breve pero entendible vida de Naruto en la aldea con su Maestro Ryu, y bueno ya tiene lo necesario para tener listo para estar los exámenes Gennin,

Y bueno amigos como sabran, no quiero decepcionarlos pero no habrá un NarutoxRin, porque a Rin ya le tengo Pareja.

Y para Naruto, no serán de las comunes, o alguna madura o joven, sino algo que tengo planeado, y espero sorprenderlos para el siguiente capitulo

Aceptare peticiones de Chicas OC, de cualquier aldea, sea de Konoha, Suna, Kumo, Kiri, Iwa hasta de Oto.

Tengo planeado que serán entre 5 o 10 chicas por lo menos al menos que sean Oc o de Cannon.

Antes de retirarme, quiero proponerles dos fics que tengo planeado hace semanas

Quiero hacer unos fics sobre de Parodia con dos programas de entretenimiento muy famosos

el primero es American Ninja Warrior (en japones es Ninja Warrior o Sasuke)

y el segundo va ser de Hell´s Kitchen sobre del chef mas peligroso de todos..Ramsay Gordon

si gustan, alguno puede votar sobre esos dos fics y el mas votado lo hare por ustedes amigo.

Y bueno sin mas les deseo un feliz año 2016 para todos mis amigos jejej jeje

Y un excelente 2016 para todo los fanfics.

Hasta la próxima amigos.


	3. Capitulo 2: De regreso a Konoha

Hola amigos como han estado chicos, aquí de nuevo con ese grandioso fic que me han dado la oportunidad de seguir con ese fic

Les quiero agradecer a todos mis amigos tanto lectores y autores de que me dieran todo ese apoyo en ese fic

Y bueno como me comprometí, este fic los hare un poco cortos menos de 2000 o 1000 palabras, ahora que se me acaba el tiempo de mis vacaciones

Y bueno espero que disfruten este capítulo que les tengo preparados

Y bueno sin más empezamos.

Pero antes….

Quisiera agredecerles a:

CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo como has estado me alegro que te haya gustado el fic y sip Naruto tuvo una buena vida en la aldea de los dragones al igual que su entrenamiento de su maestro al igual que su regalo, espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo amigo.

Zafir09: Hola como te encuentras, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic y bueno ahora que tuvo su entrenamiento y la espada que le dieron, ahora de vuelta a su origen, y bueno veré en tu consejo, y disfrútalo amigo.

aten92: Hola amigo jejeje como te encuentras y sip ya Naruto regresara a Konoha y claro que pondrá de patas arriba a Konoha y como había prometido había prometido habrá muchos cambios en la historia como un ejemplo un Naruto entrenado y querido por Konoha. Y bueno espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo amigo.

fanfic meister: Hola amigo como te encuentras amigo, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic y sip lo hize rápido por hacerlos cortos, y bueno la mayoría o mejor dicho todas de las chicas como parejas serán Oc aunque déjame ver ante tus propuestas, y gracias por votar por el fic de Hell´s Kitchen como fic potencial. Y gracias por apoyarme, disfrútalo amigo.

Kushina-Hime: Hola amiga como andas, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, jeje y coincido contigo, creo que sería mejor que los haga cortos ammm y disculpa si dije Ok así lo que pasa que escribo rápido pero lo que quise decir de Oc son personas originales creadas por artistas aficionados a los animes. Y bueno espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo, disfrutalo amiga.

Alex no Kitsune: Hola amigo, como has estado ammm amigo como que no te me adelantes jejeje pero bueno en parte estas en lo cierto y bueno gracias por el tip de la otra chica, y gracias por la técnica del Ryuken, y también gracias por apoyarme para el fic de American Ninja Warrior y bueno disfrútalo amigo.

Bueno sin más preámbulos, el capítulo de hoy.

Capitulo 2: De regreso a Konoha.

Nos encontramos en un puerto no muy lejos de la aldea del dragón, donde cierto rubio estaba a la espera del ferry que lo iba a llevar hacia el País del fuego (Hi no Kuni) donde tendría por lo menos una semana para llegar hacia Konoha para hacer los exámenes genin, como lo había prometido al Sandaime Hokage.

El rubio estaba tranquilo pero interiormente estaba muy impaciente para comenzar su nueva aventura como Shinobi.

en ese momento aparecía el Ferry junto con su capitán.

Capitán: !Bienvenidos todos al Yamato, soy su servido el capitán para servirles en su viaje a Hi no Kuni.

y con eso Naruto le dio el dinero para viajar hacia el Ferry donde estaba disfrutando de la vista del atardecer del mar.

Naruto: (Extrañare mi antiguo hogar y a Ryu-Sensei, pero tengo que convertirme en Shinobi no quiero decepcionar a l Sandaime y mi maestro)

Naruto estaba al borde del Ferry mirando el ocaso del sol embelleciendo al mar con esa vista tan única, y en eso alguien llega atrás del rubio.

Capitán: ¿Disfrutando del viaje joven?

Naruto: Si capitán, muy relajante el viaje, disculpe capitán ¿le puedo preguntar algo?

Capitán: Por su puesto Joven, como había dicho, estaba aquí para ayudarlos.

Naruto: ¿Hasta cuando llegamos a tierra firme hacia Hi no Kuni?

Capitan: Veamos...5 días completos hacia la capital de Hi no Kuni, o 1 dia para llegar hasta el puerto más cercano de Hi no Kuni a unos kilómetros de Konoha, pero también te podrías hospedar en la ciudad de Tanzaku para ir a Konoha, y ahora te pregunto a ti joven ¿porque te urge tanto irse?

Naruto: Lo que pasa que tengo un límite para ir a Konohagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta Escondida entre las Hojas), para convertirme en Genin, como le había prometido a mi maestro.

Capitán: Ya Veo,. Entonces mañana en la mañana llegaremos al puerto más cercano para que pueda descender, le recomendaría que ya vaya a descansar joven, será un viaje largo.

Naruto: Se lo agradezco mucho Capitán, con su permiso, me retiro a mi camarote.

Capitán: Igualmente joven, que descanse bien.

Luego de que Naruto fue a su camarote con la ventaba abierta mirando la luna contemplando su belleza natural.

Naruto al ver que no había nada que hacer, decidió recostarse, no antes que había sentido un bulto entre su ropa y decidió investigar que era,

Cuando checo de lo que era, estaba impresionado de lo que contenía, y era un pergamino, o mejor dicho un contrato de invocación, de un animal

pero no cualquier animal, sino una criatura mística y mitológica para la mayoría de los shinobis. Era el más buscado y el según ''extinto'' Pergamino de Invocación de los Dragones.

Naruto estaba boquiabierto al tener en sus manos uno de los contractos más buscados y difíciles de hallar, y se estaba cuestionando si su querido maestro le dio eso de último momento, cuando de pronto encontró una pequeña nota entre el pergamino.

Nota

Para mi querido aprendiz

 _Si te estas preguntando en ¿porque tienes en tus manos el contrato de invocación de los dragones, bueno pues yo te lo herede como un regalo de tu cumpleaños atrasado, veras aprendiz, yo ya estoy viejo para ser el guerrero dragón, ahora quiero que tengas ese título porque te lo mereces, solamente falta que firmes con sangre en el contrato de invocación para ser dueño de los dragones, ahí aprenderás sus secretos, poderes y habilidades que tendrás, los dragones son seres míticos de gran autoridad y respeto, a los extraño los ve como enemigos, pero en tu caso, al ser mi aprendiz y por tener la ''Espada Del Dragón'' en tu poder y así tener un vínculo con ellos, espero que con eso seas un excelente invocador de dragones y te deseo con todo mi ser éxito en tu nueva vida como shinobi_

Se Despide

Tu maestro: Ryu Nakamoto

Naruto estaba sonriendo con melancolía al saber que su Maestro le había dado otro de sus objetos más preciado, y ahora con el título del ''Guerrero Dragón'' ahora se sentía mas motivado en orgullecer más a su maestro.

Luego de abrir el pergamino, había únicamente una firma en el pergamino y era la de su maestro Ryu, y ahora él era su turno en ser el segundo invocador de los dragones. él se mordió en su pulgar para que saliera un poco de su sangre, para que pudiera firmar ese contracto.

Naruto: Ya está. Y ahora qué?

En ese momento en su cabeza una voy lo estaba llamando.

¿?: Dale su tiempo Naruto, los dragones son algo despistados, dale su tiempo y ellos te llamaran.

Naruto: Estas despierto ¿Kurama?

Kurama: Si Naruto, ese contracto de invocación el que firmaste, es muy poderoso, no debes tomarlo a la ligera, debes comprometerte ante ellos como su invocador.

Naruto: Lose Kurama, pero aun así, daré mi mejor esfuerzo para ganarme la confianza de ellos, al tener sus habilidades quiero superarme aún más como shinobi y como guerrero.

Kurama: Ese es el espíritu Naruto, ahhh será una larga noche para llegar el puerto.

Naruto: Lose, pero aun así será interesante explorar Hi no Kuni y la ciudad de Tanzaku, ahí podria comprarme algunas cosas para luego ir a Konoha.

Kurama: Esta bien. Bien naruto nos vemos más al rato aún tengo sueño.

Naruto: Si descuida, tu duerme lo que tu gustes.

Tanto el Zorro y el rubio se durmieron para disfrutar el viaje del Ferry.

y al día siguiente

Tal como lo prometió el Capitan a primera hora habían llegado al puerto más cercano hacia la ciudad de Tanzaku.

Ahi Naruto estaba desayunando de forma rápida para llegar a tierra firme para dirigirse hacia la ciudad para hospedarse no sin antes despedirse del capitán.

Capitán: Bien joven, nuestro viaje ahí termino, le deseo éxito en su nueva vida.

Naruto: Igualmente Capitán, esperemos que nos volvamos a ver.

Capitán: Igual yo, adiós joven.

y con eso el Capitán daba marcha hacia el ocaso donde nuestro héroe estaba caminando hacia la ciudad más grande del pueblo y uno de los más turísticos de Hi no Kuni.

30 Minutos despues.

Ya una vez dentro de la ciudad, estaba disfrutando de la ciudad al aprovechar en desayunar en un restaurante de Ramen, que para la suerte del chef el rubio había comido más de 20 platos de ramen y pagando por la comida que estaba deliciosa, al igual también compraba algunas cosas tales como una capa negra para cubrir su identidad, y así estar más discretos de miradas lujuriosas de algunas chicas.

En el recorrido Naruto sentía las miradas lujuriosas de muchas chicas, mayor parte jóvenes de su edad, que notaban un rubor en sus caras al ver un chico extranjero que se aparecía atractivo.

Para salvarse de que fuera capturado por unas adolescente lujuriosas, Naruto partió hacia Konoha de inmediato para llegar lo más rápido que fuera posible para hacer los exámenes Genin.

5 días después

Medianoche

Afueras de Konohagakure no Sato (Aldea Escondida Entre las Hojas)

Naruto estaba agotad mirando desde lejos las grandes puertas de madera al igual que sus grandes muros de la aldea de Konoha

Naruto: Al fin llegue, estoy listo para cualquier cosa..

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo...escucharon en las alarmas de un puesto de base entre las afueras de Konoha

Portavoz: **!ALERTA TODOS, TENEMOS INFORMES DE QUE ALGUIEN HA ROBADO EL PERGAMINO PROHIBIDO DE HOGAKE-SAMA, SEGUN INFORME EL LADRON SE TRATA DEL CHUNNIN TRAIDOR DE MIZUKI TOUJI, TENGA MUCHO CUIDADO DE EL, EL TRATARA DE MATAR A CUALQUIERA DE QUE SE INTERPONGA, LOS ANBUS YA ESTAN HACIENDO SU PARTE EN CAZARLO, LOS DEMAS BUSQUE AL TRAIDOR EN GRUPOS!**

Naruto estaba escuchando todo lo de la base y se le formo una sonrisa divertida para el

Naruto: (Estas pensando lo mismo Kurama?)

Kurama: (Lose, vayamos a cazarlo)

y sin más utilizo un sello para hacer el Sunshin no Jutsu para buscar a ese traidor

Mientras tanto con Mizuki

Mizuki Touji era se podría decir un Chunnin ''amable'' y ''trabajador'' con los demás compañeros de konoha, pero él estaba harto de tener una segunda vida porque él era un fiel sirviente de Orochimaru y le había prometido que si le daba el pergamino del Shodaime Hokage, le daría grandiosos poderes comparando con los suyos siendo un poderoso Sannin.

y digamos que la tentativa de tener tanto poder era mucho para el peliblanco, y decidió robar el pergamino para su amo, pero su felicidad no daría mucho.

¿?: Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu **(Elemento Viento: Jutsu de Viento Cortante)**

La ráfaga de viento lo había mandado a volar hacia los arboles hiriéndolo de gravedad con severos cortes en su cuerpo y su uniforme de Chunnin.

Mizuki; ¿Quién te crees que eres para atacarme? ¿Muéstrate de una vez cobarde?

pero el sujeto (Naruto) no hizo caso, al hacer su siguiente jugada

¿?: (y se hace llamar Chunnin) Fūton: Shinkūgyoku **(Elemento Viento: Esfera del Vacío)**

Entre los bosques, el rubio lanzaba balas comprimidas de viento hacia el Chunnin que esquivaba aun con dolor las balas que hacían añicos los árboles y el suelo del bosque para el horror del chunnin.

Mizuki: (Maldición, debí haber convencido a los demás contactos en que me ayudaran) Si quieres el pergamino, estas muy equivocado

Tanto él y el sujeto sacaban diferentes armas, tanto Mizuki sacaban sus Fuumas Shurikens y mientras que Naruto sacaba la Espada del dragón y un par de Kunais, en Espada le colocaba una piedra cafe en el hoyo de la empuñadura de la espada.

Naruto: (bien, veamos si puedo dominar esa naturaleza, no pierdo nada)

¿?: Lo hacemos al estilo oeste.

Mizuki: ¿Como que al estilo oeste?

¿?: (Ignorante) como sea.

y ambos lanzaban ambas armas pero el rubio ya tenía con solo una mano una serie de sellos.

¿?: Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **(Jutsu: Clon de Sombra Shuriken)**

De un par de Kunais se habían multiplicado a 20 kunais dirigiéndose de manera peligrosa a Mizuki al ver que sus Fuuma Shuriken eran detenidas por las Kunais y el pobre peliblanco esquivando, pero no del todo ileso, al ver que fue dado en las piernas del traidor cayendo en un charco de sangre.

Pero a pesar de eso, aun no aceptara la derrota, no era una opción para él, porque si fallaba no solo terminaría en la sala de interrogarlo de Ibiki Morino y Anko Mitarashi, si no su amo lo mandarían a matar por fallar en su encomienda, así que la derrota no era una opción para el

y con eso había sacado otra par de Fuuma Shurikens y las lanzo hacia el lugar en donde estaba el sujeto sin saber que él estaba esperando su Jugada.

¿?: (Bien Doton (Elemento Tierra) no me falles ahora.)

Y el hacia una serie de sellos de manera rapida pero eficiente para protegerse de esas Fuuma Shuriken.

¿?: Doton: Doryūheki **(Elemento Tierra: Estilo Pared de Tierra)**

Entre el suelo se había levantado un muro de piedra de unos 10 metros de altura por 2 de ancho protegiendo de las shuriken, y también notaba de que se le estaba acabando las técnicas al traidor y era mejor acabar de una vez, y uso el Sunshin no Jutsu para un ataque frontal pero mortal.

Mizuki aun herido por las Kunais incrustadas se las quitaba con mucha agonía al saber que el tiempo de huir se le estaba acabando.

Mizuki: (Que más me puede salir mal)

Y para la mala suerte de Mizuki en un Sunshin no Jutsu aparecía el sujeto que llevaba una capa negra junto con una espada en forma de Kunai pero ya tenía cierto chakra en la hoja con un filo de color rojo naranja en todo su esplendor.

¿?:Uzumaki-Ryū Damashigiri (Estilo del Remolino: Corte del Engaño)

Con la espada del dragon con todo su esplendor le hacía un corte de tajada en el torso del Chunnin dandole el golpe de gracia a el cayendo sin vida, como si fuera nada. Mientras que Naruto miraba al cuerpo con lastima.

Naruto: Es triste matarte pero era lo mejor, subestimaste a tu oponente y ese es el error fatal de todo shinobi, que pena.

y con eso le retiraba el pergamino utilizando un Sunshin no Jutsu para dirigirse hacia la torre del Hokage para hablar con el Sandaime Hokage.

Naruto: (Fue interesante, no es así Kurama)

Kurama: (Un poco aburrido, pero almenos tienes talento tanto en el Kenjutsu y en la espada del dragón, me sorprendes cada vez mas)

Naruto: (Vamos, no digas eso, ahora tendre una conversación con el Sandaime y su seguridad)

Sin más Konoha necesitaba un poco de estímulo en sus vida, y creen que Naruto Namikaze tendra esa energia que le faltaban,

sin duda alguna ya no sería lo mismo en Konoha porque Naruto Namikaze habia comenzado su historia.

Muy bien con eso terminamos el capítulo de hoy.

Disculpen si me tarde pero hubo digamos. Que dificultades técnicas en fanfiction, pero ya se actualizo y todo a la normalidad

Muy bien como verán, ya Naruto tuvo su momento de grandeza al derrotar a Mizuki y ser un aventurero en Hi no Kuni

al igual que poco a poco tendrá mas jutsus y habilidades.

Les quiero aclarar que en este fic ya tengo a las Parejas y sé que querían chicas como Karin, Koyuki o Shizuka (o al menos que traten de convencerme en porque debería poner a las chicas) la mayoría de las chicas serán Oc

Hasta lo que tengo planeado de las parejas tengo hasta el moment chicas hasta el momento y aun puede aumentar dependiendo del voto de las OC

y los que gusten ver como referencia, pues todo los aclaro en el facebook o en PM

Aceptare sus dudas, consejos, peticiones de chicas sean Oc o del Canon y tips para el siguiente capitulo

y bueno sin mas me retiro amigos

hasta la proxima amigos.


	4. Capitulo 3: La presentación

Hola amigos, como han estado chicos, aqui de nuevo con este nuevo capítulo para todos ustedes, y bueno poco a poco les gustaran los que le traigo consigo

y bueno sé que algunos no les gustaron que hagan cortos fics ,pero con eso me sentiré cómodo al escribir cortos capítulos pero no exagerado.

y también les quiero agradecer a todos por su apoyo y los reviews que me han dado en este fic, les quiero agradecer a todos por esos tips, me han servido de gran ayuda.

Y también anduve viendo opciones de las parejas, y bueno sé que les propuse (y confirmado) que serán chicas Oc para este harem pero , he recibido propuestas con sus argumentos en las cuales debo escoger para las chicas he

Y sin más comenzamos...

Quisiera agradecerles a...

jbadillodavila: Hola amigos, como has estado, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, y claro que lo seguiré, disfrútalo amigo.

CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, y sip ya vistes los poderes del rubio pero solo fue la punta del iceberg y al igual que el contrato de los dragones, y sip por fin murió el traidor de Mizuki, bueno disfruta el capítulo de hoy.

Zafir09: Hola amigo como te encuentras, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y sip como lo prometí ahora tiene el contrato del dragón, la amistad con Kurama entre Naruto y ya por fin llego a Konoha y justo a tiempo para detener y matar a Mizuki, y bueno espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo de hoy.

Seikishi-Kenshi: Hola amigo. Hace mucho tiempo jejeje como te encuentras y ya verás que cambios habrán en Konoha, seguro que te gustaran, disfrútalo amigo.

Kushina-Hime: Hola amiga, qué onda como has estado, me alegro que sean uno de tus fics favoritos, y seguro que te encantara para este capítulo, y sip, siempre hago fics con un estilo único o poco usual y siempre me atrevo para escribirlos y sip me alegro que mataran a Mizuki, y hehhehe tranquila ya habrá dragones ,pero primero hay que ganarse la confianza en esas criaturas míticas y bueno como veras...a pesar de que tus propuestas son buenas para Karin e Ino, aún tengo mis dudas, porque además del NaruSaku y el NaruHina el NaruIno están entre las más usadas, pero déjame ver qué puedo hacer, tienes buenos argumentos a tu favor y no te preocupes con tus reviews, siempre serán bienvenidos en cualquiera de mis fics, y gracia por dar tu opinión amiga, ( y espero que hablemos por PM o por Facebook)

Bueno sin más preámbulos, el capítulo de hoy.

Capitulo 3: La presentación.

Luego de que Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki había llegado a Konhoa de noche y ya tenía planeado descansar si no fuera por las alarmas emitidas por los Shinobis luego de que se emitirá la alarma de un intento de escape del ahora derrotado y asesinado al Chunnin traidor llamado Mizuki Toujin

Naruto se decepciono con la seguridad que había en Konoha y la deficiencia que había entre los Shinobis, el que apenas tenía un nivel de ''genin'' pudo asesinar un Chunnin sin problema alguno.

Ahora el rubio se dirigía hacia la Torre del Hokage llevándose consigo el Pergamino del Shodaime Hokage hacia el actual Hokage.

Naruto estaba impresionado con la infraestructura, con la cultura y diversidad que hay en Konoha, estaba lleno de aldeanos, civiles y shinobis en esta noche tan tranquila sin saber con lo que había ocurrido esta noche.

Naruto: (Vaya Kurama, siempre es así Konoha tan...despreocupada)

Kurama: (Hmp luego de muchos años sin guerra se han aguado ellos, pero en fin, por lo menos están disfrutando en estos momentos de paz que hay)

Naruto: (Cierto Kurama, será mejor que vayamos a la torre de Hokage-Sama)

Kurama: (y que esperas, o antes de que los Anbus te vean ese pergamino y traten de matarte)

Lo que no sabían ambos pues es que estaban siendo observados por un sujeto desde la torre del Hokage con su bola de cristal

Mientras tanto en la torre del Hokage

Ya en la oficina del Hokage se encontraban muchos individuos observando al adolescente llevando el pergamino del Hokage.

El primero era un hombre de avanzada edad de unos 70 años de edad con la estatura de 1.70 metros de altura y de tez morena clara con el cabello ya blanco griasesco por su edad avanzada, el tenía una barba pequeña de color en tiene líneas que corren verticalmente debajo de cada uno de sus ojos marrones.

Llevaba vestido con el uniforme oficial de los Hokages que constitia en una ropa gruesa de un Kimono blanco con Rojo y detrás de su ropa tenía unas Kanjis inscritas en su ropa con el nombre del Sandaime Hokage. Junto con su sombrero rojo con blanco con la kanji de Fuego (Hi) y unas sandalias negras tradicionales en sus tiempos de guerra.

el segundo era un hombre joven de unos 22 años de edad de una altura de 1.65 metros de altura, tiene el cabello castaño y atado con cola de caballo él tiene de tez clara con toques bronceados, su más característica inusual en él era que él tiene una cicatriz en su nariz junto con sus ojos marrones.

Llevaba vestido el uniforme estándar de los shinobis de Konoha pero el era un Chunnin que consistían en un Chaleco Táctico, junto con una camisa de manga larga y pantalón azules oscuros junto con sus sandalias. Y su Hitai-ate atada en su frente con el emblema de Konoha.

Y en alrededor de ellos se encontraban un escuadrón de Anbus de Konoha esperando las ordenes de su Lider.

Anbu1 (Usagi): ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes Hokage-Sama?

Hiruzen: No lo ataquen Usagi, él es un enviado especial que he estado esperando.

Anbu2 (Tora): ¿A qué se refiere Hokage-Sama, conoce al muchacho?

Hiruzen: ¿Él es aprendiz de un viejo amigo que estuvo entrenando a él durante más de una década y ahora esta aquí para su ingreso a la aldea?

Iruka: ¿Hokage-Sama, disculpe por mi atrevimiento, pero él debe por lo menos ser interrogado...

Hiruzen: Iruka-kun, sé que estas dolido por la traición de tu amigo, pero debes comprender de su traición hacia nosotros, y además, ese muchacho hizo lo correcto en eliminarlo, aunque debería al menos dejarlo herido para interrogarlo.

Iruka: Lo siento por cuestionarlo Hokage-Sama

Hiruzen: No te preocupes Iruka-Kun, y además ese Muchacho, está devolviéndonos, ¿para muchos él se hubiera escapado con el pergamino para sus propios fines? y además él quiere estar aqui por una promesa.

Anbu3 (Tori): Una promesa Hokage-Sama?

Hiruzen: Solo tan solo vean y lo veran ,Tori,Usagi y Tora, retírense.

Anbus: Hai Hokage-Sama

Tanto los Anbus se retiraban de la oficina entre la sombras esperando para ver ese nuevo invitado, mientras que Iruka también se retiraba pero Hiruzen lo interrumpió.

Hiruzen: Iruka-Kun, quédate por favor, te necesito algo importante para nuestro invitado.

Iruka: Hai-Hokage-Sama.

Mientras que ambos tomaban sus sillas para esperar al chico, Naruto estaba caminando de forma discreta mirando a todos como si nada hubiera pasado, para la incredulidad de chico al entrenar sin problema alguno hacia la torre.

Naruto: (Increíble, ni siquiera la seguridad hay en esta aldea, cualquiera puede pasar y nadie me ha detenido)

Kurama: (Si, ni que lo digas, la seguridad de Konoha ha decaído gravemente)

Una vez que llegaron hacia la puerta fue detenida por la secretaria del Sandaime Hokage.

Secretaria: ¿Motivo de su visita joven?

Naruto en vez de hablar, le daba un pergamino con una carta escrita por el con el sello del Hokage. Cosa que había notado la secretaria de la seriedad al ver que tenía un sello con el permiso del Hokage.

Secretaria: Mil disculpas joven, puedes pasar sin problema.

Naruto: Muchas gracias.

y una vez dentro, se encontraban frente a frente junto con el Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi y un chunnin a su lado (Iruka) con una tableta de apuntes.

Naruto: Buenas noches, Hokage-Sama, he llegado como lo pidió...

Hiruzen: Llegasteis justo a tiempo Naruto-Kun, heredasteis muy bien tu puntualidad de Ryu-Kun.

Naruto: Jejeje solamente tome atajos para llegar lo más rápido a Konoha.

Hiruzen: Bueno, dejemos el humor más adelante, Naruto-kun, ¿sabes porque estas aquí?

Naruto: Hai Hokage-Sama, estoy aqui para ser un Shinobi en Konoha, tal como le prometí a mis padres

Hiruzen: Muy bien, a mi lado es el Chunnin y profesor de la academia de Shinobis de Konoha y esta aquí para evaluarte si tienes lo necesario para ser uno de nosotros.

Iruka: ¿Pero Hokage-Sama, está seguro lo que está haciendo?

Hiruzen: Lo estoy, es una promesa que le hice sus padres antes de que ellos murieran.

Iruka: ¿Disculpe por mi atrevimiento, pero como conoces al Naruto-San?

Hiruzen: Escucha Iruka-kun, ese es un secreto de clase SS en la cual nadie debe ser saber, y solamente Ryu-Kun y mis Anbus saben ese secreto.

Una vez que el aplicaba sellos anti-Sonido y de seguridad en su oficina

Hiruzen le explico de la verdad verdadera del ataquel del Kyuubi hace 12 años atrás, donde cientos de shinobis y civiles mueren incluyendo los padres de Iruka, y Hiruzen le explico que para derrotar a un bijuu era necesario sellarlo en un nuevo contenedor y era un recién nacido y no cualquier recién nacido y era más ni menos que el Hijo de los fallecidos Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki. y para salvar el cruel destino que iban a tener en Konoha en su infancia fue adoptado por un amigo suyo del Sandaime teniendo la mejores de las infancias y adoctrinarlo para ser un Shinobi extraordinario, hasta los 12 años de edad, cosa que cumplió la fecha acordada.

Hiruzen: Esa es toda la verdad Iruka-kun, y espero que sepas lo que tuve que hacer para proteger a Naruto-Kun de Konoha y protegerlo de los enemigos interiores de Konoha

Iruka: Yo no sé qué decir Hokage-Sama, por un lado estoy triste al ver de lo que tuvo que pasar Naruto-San y por el otro me siento avergonzado por desconfiarlo.

Naruto: Iruka-San, yo sé que fue todo repentino pero sé que tenía que hacer lo correcto en detener a Mizuki-Temme, por cierto Hokage-Sama, se le olvido algo.

y con un pergamino desplegaba el pergamino prohibido que les pertenece a todo Kage de su aldea.

Hiruzen: Excelente Naruto-kun, y a pesar que no estas inscrito oficinalmente, cumplisteis tu primera misión de Rango B en detener a un Chunnin desertor en tratar de robar una herramienta de suma importancia para la aldea.

Iruka: (Impresionante, El pudo detener un chunnin sin problema alguno, creo que estaba muy preocupado en ese chico)

Hiruzen: Bueno en lo que estamos...Naruto-Kun, hoy serás evaluado por nosotros con lo minimo para ser un Genin.

Naruto: Hai Hokage-Sama

Iruka: Bien Naruto-San, nos sorprendisteis con los jutsus tanto tus jutsus elementales, tu kenjutsu y tu agilidad y velocidad, tienes puntos extras sobre eso, algo muy difícil en ver para cada genin, necesito que hagas 3 cosas.

Naruto: ¿Cuáles son esos requisitos Iruka-San?

Iruka: (Bueno por lo menos el me respeta mejor que los otros en la academia), bueno Naruto-San para pasar esa prueba necesito que realices el Henge no Jutsu, el Kawanari no Jutsu y 3 Bunshin no Jutsu.

Naruto: Esta bien Iruka-San.

Hiruzen: Primero usa el Henge no Jutsu (Jutsu de Transformación).

en la primera Naruto se transformó en Ryu cuando era más joven y con una armadura parecida a la suya con tan sola la excepción de que era de color rojo.

Hiruzen: Muy bien Naruto-kun. ¿Que opina Iruka Kun?

Iruka: Sorprendente, el siguiente es el Kawanari no Jutsu (Jutsu de Sustitucion)

Tanto Iruka y Hiruzen le lanzaron un par de Shurken para el chico cosa que reacciono con un solo sello de manos y cambiándose con un tronco de forma muy rapida y ahora se encontraba detras de ellos impresionados por la velocidad del rubio

Hiruzen: Excelente, muy veloz Naruto-kun.

Iruka: Estoy sin palabras...ahora te falta que hagan 3 Bunshin mínimo para pasar.

Naruto: Hai

Y con un tan solo un sello característico del el hizo un sello en la cual Hiruzen sabía que era.

Naruto: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: (Jutsu Clones de Sombra)

Y aparecían en la oficina más de 10 clones de sombra ahora para los boquiabiertos tanto del Sandaime y del Chunnin.

Iruka : ¿COMO ES POSIBLE, ESE ES UN KINJUTSU DE RANGO B?

Naruto: Jejejee, de hecho se me hizo imposible hacer un simple clon básico así que necesitaba hacer un jutsu más avanzado y difícil por mi chakra elevado.

Hiruzen: Ya veo. Veo que te enseño muy bien ese viejo lobo del mar, has aprendido muy bien de tu maestro.

Naruto: Muchas gracias Hokage-Sama.

Iruka: Estoy muy impresionado que hayas pasado, y más que tienes lo necesario para ser un Shinobi, me imagino que tus padres deben estar orgullosos por tus logros.

Naruto: Gracias Iruka-San, y entonces ya soy Genin?-

Y con eso Hiruzen le daba su Hitai-ate que era una banda de color negro con la placa del emblema de Konoha.

Hiruzen: Oficialmente, eres un Shinobi de nuestra aldea, Bienvenido seas Namikaze-Uzuamki Naruto.

Naruto asintió por los logros dados por el Sandaime y Iruka.

Naruto: Bueno Hokage-Sama, Iruka-san con su permiso me retiro ire ir a un...

Hiruzen: Nada de eso Naruto-Kun.

El Sandaime le daba una llave con un número.

Hiruzen: Ese será tu apartamento, en la cual puedas vivir, eso es lo mejor que puedo darte, aun no puedo darte tu herencia completa hasta que seas un Chunnin.

Naruto: No tengo mucho problemas, muy pronto me convertiré en Chunnin.

Hiruzen: Y bueno Naruto-Kun, a pesar de que hallaras pasado esta prueba quiero que entres a la academia para que puedas terminar de forma ``legal´´ tu estancia de tus estudios.

Naruto: Esta bien Hokage-Sama, estaré ahí mañana en la primera hora.

Hiruzen: y seguro que lo harás...puedes retirarte Naruto-Kun.

Con eso el Sandaime le retiraba los sellos de seguridad para que el rubio se retiraba hacia su nuevo hogar.

Hiruzen: Igual tú Iruka-Kun, puedes retirarte y también necesitare que me des una lista de los próximos equipos que tendremos y yo los acomodare a mi modo.

Iruka: Hai Hokage-Sama, el entrara a la academia durante estos días que quedan para al menos socializarse con los compañeros con disimular su banda de que ya es un genin.

Hiruzen: Bien buena recomendación Iruka-kun, gracias por el consejo, puedes irte.

Iruka: Con su permiso

y al igual que Naruto, Iruka se retiraba dejando la oficina sola junto con el Sandaime que estaba sonriendo de felicidad al saber que el hijo de su suceder estaba en Konoha, seguro que el haria muchos cambios a la aldea.

Hiruzen: ¿Qué opinas sobre de nuestro nuevo Genin...Rin-Chan.

y detras del Sandaime aparecía una Anbu con mascara de Gato vestida con el uniforme Oficinal de los anbu.

Rin: Interesante, El hijo de Minato-Sensei me sorprende de sus cualidades, igual que su padre...Hokage-Sama le puedo hacer una petición?

Hiruzen: ¿Que tienes en mente Rin-Chan?

Rin le daba una sonrisa cálida al Sandaime sabiendo lo que ella quería.

Rin: ¿Quiero ser su Jounin-Sensei de Minato-Sensei? quiero que enseñarle todo lo que me ha dado su padre y yo querido convertirlo en la siguiente Segundo Rayo Amarillo de Konoha como lo fue Minato-Sensei

Hiruzen: Eres la primera en querer a Naruto-Kun y te prometo que tendrás ael junto con dos nuevas aprendices para ti Rin-Chan.

Rin: Muchas gracias Hokage-Sama, no lo decepcionare en enseñar a Naruto-Kun.

y con eso ambos seguían viendo sobre de los nuevos genin que iban a hacer e siguiente examen que iban a tener durante estos días seguro que habran nuevas generaciones para Konoha.

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy.

Disculpen con la brevedad de ese fic pero eso lo hare de ahora en adelante, poco a poco que uno extenso.

Muy bien como sabrán fue un pequeño intro de Naruto en su nueva vida en Konoha.

Ahora él ya es un Genin oficialmente pero aun así tendrá que ir a la academia por socializar con los nuevos novatos y novatas que hay. Seguro que habrá muchas sorpresas para el rubio.

y bueno he vistos sus propuestas y yo les propuse que el harem serian de Oc Chicas pero me han hecho ofertas con sus argumentos y solamente tengo esas propuestas

Karin Uzumaki

Ino Yamanaka

Shizuka de Nadeshiko

Koyuki Kazana

(Aún tengo mis dudas, sobre ellas pero aun así veré que puedo hacer para los siguientes capítulos)

Yo hasta el momento tengo hasta el momento dos parejas definidas ) y que son Dos Oc.

Les gustaría si hago nuevos cambios en la historia y nuevos equipos para las nueva generación de los equipos de Konoha yo ya tengo planeadas y espero su aprobación si quieren esos cambios en la historia.

Les tengo confirmados que habra mas de 6 equipos en Konoha, 3 del Cannon (Incluyendo el equipo 9 del equipo de Guy) con los que te tengo planeado en mente seran otros 3 Equipos Oc que seguro habran un buen giro en la historia para este fic y los proxmos que habran hehee y estoy seguros que les encataran para las chicas jeje.

Bueno aceptare dudas, consejos, peticiones, o argumentos para las siguientes Chicas si son del Canon o Oc para que pueda investigar en mi tiempo libre.

Si gustan en mi perfil puedo poner mi dirección del facebook para que puedan hablarme sin problema alguno.

Este es mi Facebook

: / / www . Facebook alan . avila . 585

los que quieran proponerme chicas Oc o del cannon o que quieran hablarme libremente aquí los estare esperando.

Bueno con eso me retiro amigos

hasta la proxima amigos.


	5. Capitulo 4: El equipo de Rin

Hola amigos como han estado chicos, aquí de nuevo un nuevo capítulo de ese grandioso fic que les tengo y bueno sé que me he estado tardando pero ya ando entre la espada y la pared en la universidad y siento la presión, en serio la presión no es nada bonito.

Hare mi mejor esfuerzo en continuar con los fics, y siento la presión en no poder hacerlo.

y bueno en cuanto al fic, gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado, se los agradezco mucho, por todo desde sus reviewss consejos, tips e otras peticiones en verdad, gracias por todo.

También les quiero aclarar que ya comenzaremos con las chicas al igual que con lo del equipo de Rin, y también otras sorpresa que les tengo encima jejeje.

Les agradezco todos los lectores y autores que me visitaron por facebook para ver las chicas Oc (Characteres Originals) personajes originales, en caso que no sepan, al igual que las otras chicas del cannon.

También como prometió los más breves y rápidos para el siguiente capítulo, jejej.

y bueno pero antes les contestare sus reviews.

naruto rikudou98: Hola amigo, gracias por el review, y ya verás que le tiene preparado Rin como Jounin-Sensei y cuanto a Hinata...a pesar que es una de las hermosas y preferidas...en mi caso no lo veo porque en ese fic aceptare las 4 del cannon y las Oc Chicas, si sé que me van a odiar pero creo que tendrá una buena pareja la Ojiperla.

fanfic meister: Bueno en las 3 chicas tales como Karin, muy buen pareja, porque creo que son la reencarnación de Minato (Naruto) y Kushina (Karin) en cuanto a Shizuka por el matrimonio arreglado entre Tokiwa y Jiraiya y con Ino, a pesar de que son las más usuales como el NaruSaku o NaruHina, vere como agrego a la Yamanaka y gracias por el tip de la Chica de Kiri Fuyuno, veré si está en la rebelión de Kiri o como como Kunoichi Renegada, y espero sorprenderte para el siguiente capítulo.

Zafir09: Hola amigo si Iruka tenía derecho de saber la verdad sobre el ataque al igual de lo sucedido con el Pergamino prohibido, y bueno aclarando todo ya se hizo la prueba oficial de que él es un Genin genuino y autentico ante el Sandaime Hokage y al igual que Rin ya quiere entrenar al hijo de su Sensei y sip como lo prometí habría muchos cambios de la historia, en las cuales habrá un Naruto respetado, querido y educado y mucho más cambios disfrútalo amigo.

aten92: Hola amigo si sé que no hubo más detalles pero como lo había dicho los haría cortos pero interesantes y sip como lo aclare habra Harem Oc chicas al igual y al igual del Cannon como Karin, Ino, Shizuka y Koyuki y gracias por apoyarme amigo.

Seikishi-Kenshi : Hola amigo gracias por el review y sip tuvo que lidiar ante un molesto e incrédulo Iruka y ya vera que Rin le enseña si Ninjutsu Medico o ciertas habilidades y espero sorprenderte para el siguiente capítulo amigo.

himenoerika13: Hola amigo gracias por tu agrado de ese fic y claro que lo continuare para que continúes disfrutándolo amigo y espero no decepcionarte en este capítulo.

CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo gracias por el review y sip descuida el Sandaime Hiruzen tomo la mejor decisión para la Jounin de Naruto, y ya verás la sorpresa para los novatos y espero sorprenderte para el siguiente capítulo.

Kushina-Hime: Hola amiga como has estado, no te preocupes si no tienes face, pero si me pasarías el face de tu hermana así me podría contactar con ustedes para lo que gusten y jejjeje tranquila sé que te gustan tanto Kurama, Kushina y Rin pero habrá mas y no te me hiperventiles y si típicos de que Konoha son unos incompetentes en el área de la seguridad de su aldea y me alegro que sean uno de tus favoritos y siempre pido la opinión y la ayuda de los autores y lectores para un bien y en cuanto a las chicas que propusisteis ahí están, y bueno ya tengo a las seleccionadas para el fic y seguro que te sorprenderás, te lo aseguro amiga.

Bueno sin más preámbulos, el capítulo de hoy

Capitulo 4: El equipo de Rin

Mientras que el Sandaime Hokage y la Tobeketsu Jounin Rin Nohara estaban hablando sobre la próxima generación de los Genin sobretodo ciertos novatos únicos que hay, al igual que hablaban de cierto rubio que notaban un gran potencial en él y Rin quiere aprovechar ese potencial para honrar a la memoria de su Sensei.

Al igual que el rubio estaba disfrutando de la noche que daba Konoha, el miraba a todos los habitantes haciendo sus rutinas comunes, todo tranquilo sin notar la presencia de Naruto que ni siquiera le molestaba si le ponían atención o no, solo quería llegar a su apartamento para dormir, ahora si que lo necesitaba.

Durante unos minutos que seguía caminando había llegado a una Zona tranquila en la cual habitaban algunos shinobis de origen civil que trataban de descansar y otros haciendo sus rondas de vigilancia. Ahora el rubio había llegado a su apartamento con el número indicado según sus llaves.

Una vez que entro en su apartamento, era amplio cómodo con todo lo necesario que tenía, desde una cocina, comedor, baño, cuarto para el mismo, y una sala, al igual una pequeña despensa por cortesía del Hokage, Naruto estaba satisfecho de que por fin podría descansar por hoy, había sido una noche larga para él.

Naruto: (Fue una noche agotadora, ¿no es asi Kurama?)

Kurama: (Ni que lo digas, y prepárate para mañana, no sabemos que sorpresa nos traerá Konoha)

Naruto: (Si, bueno descansemos de una vez Kurama)

Kurama: (Suerte Naruto, la vas a necesitar)

Tanto Naruto y Kurama decidieron descansar en sus respectivas camas, y Naruto se sentía como en las nubes disfrutando el sueño que sentía, y esperando para el siguiente día que le traería en la academia de Konoha.

Al día Siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se había levantado temprano a primera hora para ir a la Academia Shinobi de Konoha donde estaría solo un día, decidió comenzar con un el pie derecho donde decidió comer algo ligero y nutritivo algo de cereal y de fruta y procedió a tomar una ducha de agua fría para estar más frescos y despiertos, y se vistió con una nueva ropa extra que consistía en la ropa que le había dado su maestro Ryu, con tan solo la excepción que puso debajo su armadura ligera debajo de su ropa, para disimular pero aun conservaban sus rollos atados en sus pantalones y costados de su cintura al igual que conservaba su camisa negra, los pantalones negros Anbu y al igual que sus sandalias negras.

Una vez que Naruto, se aseo, cerró la puerta de su apartamento y aún tenía muy buena hora para tomarse un tiempo rápido para estar vagando el pueblo que le ofrecía Konoha, para tratar de acostumbrarse al pueblo donde nació sus padres y el. Y también trataba de buscar algunas tiendas especiales que le llamaban la atención había una tienda en particular que le llamo mucho la atención, y era una tienda que recién estaba abriendo a esa hora.

Esa tienda era una armería llamada ``El Sol Naciente´´ donde era una armería poco conocida por tener al igual que una tienda de ropa para Shinobis y Kunoichis y armas no convencionales tales como Arcos, Flechas, Garrotes, Hachas, ,Mazos, Lanzas y diferentes tipos de armaduras tales como cotas de malla y placas metálicas debajo de la ropa.

Naruto estaba muy interesado en esa tienda y entro y miraba las armas con cierto interés, hasta que una chica se le acerco.

La chica era una adolescente de su edad de uno 11 a 12 años de edad al igual que una estatura de 1.50 metros de altura de tez clara caucásica de ojos verdes como esmeralda, traía el cabello corto de color marrón oscuro que le llegaba al cuello, pero aun así mantenía su toque femenino, por la belleza que tenía la chica.

Ella estaba vestida con una blusa roja de escote junto con unos shorts azul marino y unas sandalias azul marino, junto con su Hitai-ate de Konoha.

Chica: Bienvenida ``El Sol Naciente´´ aquí les ofrecemos armas exóticas y no convencionales…..

Naruto: Mucho gusto, Soy Uzumaki Naruto, recién Genin de Konoha, encantando en conocerla…..

Akiko: Suzuki…Akiko Suzuki, igual es un placer en conocer un nuevo camarada…Naruto-Kun.

Naruto: Igualmente, ¿veo por fin una compañera shinobi en quién conocer?

Akiko: Jijiji, pero ya en donde íbamos, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

Naruto: Estoy interesado en algunas armas, algo no convencional para entrenar con ellas.

Akiko: Tenemos una variedad en la cual te puede interesar. Tenemos una Naginata que es una combinación de una lanza y una espada, la propia lanza o si eres de larga distancia tenemos una Yumi.

Naruto: Muy interesantes, ambas opciones me gustan pero me gustaría tomarme un tiempo para elegir.

Akiko estaba sorprendida al ver que quería una de esas armas, que comúnmente no eran usuales para los Shinobis y cada vez sentía mucho interés en ese nuevo chico, que nunca lo había visto en Konoha.

Akiko: No te preocupes, tomate tu tiempo, y aquí te espero para ayudarte en tu decisión.

Naruto: Te agradezco mucho, me gustaría estar más tiempo aquí, pero me citaron para asistir a la Academia.

Akiko: Esta bien, y espero que nos volvamos a ver.

Naruto: Tenlo por seguro que te iré a visitar Akiko-San.

Ambos chicos se separaron en sus caminos, Naruto hacia una tienda mientras que Akiko hacia su despacho haciendo el inventario, ella se sentía cómoda con él, un chico agradable, sociable, tranquilo, caballeroso, curioso y entusiasta, y esperaba que el volviera de nuevo.

Akiko: (Espero volver saber de ti Naruto-Kun)

La peli castaña estaba esperando que el chico rubio volviera, y esperaba que sea Genin para al menos buscar de una Jounin para un equipo mientras revisaba el inventario y limpiaba el estante.

De regreso con Naruto.

Luego de que visito la armería de Akiko, el rubio estaba muy interesado en conocer mejor a ella, y estaba seguro que ella estaría en su equipo, a ver si podría convencer al Sandaime Hokage. Por el momento estaba aun con tiempo y decidió a entrar a otra tienda que era un puesto de tienda de Ramen en el cual entro y fue bien recibido por dos cocineros, el primero un adulto de la mediana edad, y su hija de unos 14 a 15 años de edad que lo atendían muy bien y el solo había pedido unos 5 platos de ramen que se lo acaba en pocos minutos, para unos sorprendidos cocineros, nunca habían visto a alguien comer tanto y en poco tiempo, ese chico sí que tenía hambre.

Una vez que le pago la cuenta, se retiró del lugar despidiéndose de los cocineros mientras que aún le quedaban unos minutos y decidió ya ir a la Academia

Ya una vez que llego a la academia temprano, todo estaba tranquilo en la escuela no habían llegado nadie hasta este momento, cerca de llegar a un salón se encontraba con el Chunnin que se había encontrado ayer en la Torre junto con el Sandaime Hokage.

Naruto: Iruka-san, buenos días

Iruka: Buenos días Naruto-san, por hoy y únicamente me puedes llamar Iruka-Sensei a pesar de que hoy sea el único día de que soy tu Sensei.

Naruto: Descuide Iruka-Sensei, por hoy estaré en su clase, ¿No hay resentimiento sobre lo que paso sobre su ``compañero´´?

Iruka: Para nada, y comprendí lo que tenías que hacer en detener a un desertor, no hay que disculparse Naruto-San.

Naruto: Esta bien Iruka-Sensei

Naruto siguió a Iruka hacia un salón aun vacío y el decidió sentarse en la parte de atrás, donde durante unos minutos se llenarían de sus estudiantes donde la mayoría serán prometedores Novatos/as.

Unos minutos después se comenzaba a llenarse de los estudiantes de Iruka en donde habían entre la mitad Civiles, y la otra mitad de herederos y miembros de otros clanes que hay en Konoha.

Naruto notaba que los herederos, no estaban muy animados, por asi decirlo, y eso le molestaba al chico porque notaba mucho potencial en varios chicos al igual que las chicas, sip como lo había dicho Kurama, el sistema militar y académico de Konoha cayó degradablemente.

Primero notaban a varios chicos que le llamaba la atención, el primero chico que era un Nara **(Shikamaru)** era muy inteligente pero era demasiado perezoso y flojo para ponerse enserio su carrera Shinobi, el siguiente era un chico de huesos grandes, comiendo papas fritas, él sabía que era un Akimichi **(Chouji)** que según lo aprendido eran de los clanes con más fuerza física y en mejor en taijutsu, pero notaba al chico demasiado amable y pacifista, a pesar que eran virtudes positivas, era perjudicial para ser Shinobi. El otro chico tenía una mirada salvaje con esos ojos rasgados en forma de un canino con los colmillos tatuados en la cara y teniendo sobre la cabeza un perrito blanco que estaba sentado sobre la cabeza del chico **(Kiba y Akamaru)** sabía que era un Inuzuka, expertos en el rastreo, reconocimiento y en Jutsus de Colaboración pero notaba en la personalidad Machista y pervertida de el algo que él lo disgustaba completamente, el siguiente chico era un chico que llevaba un abrigo que le cubría la parte inferior de su cara junto con unas gafas oscuras, **(Shino)** sabía que era un Aburame, los más analíticos y estrategas junto con los Nara y expertos en la manipulación de Insectos pero suelen ser antisociales y fríos con los demás, el otro el otro sujeto era un sujeto pálido de cabello oscuro con una sonrisa falsa que estaba dibujando en una liberta haciendo algunos dibujos muy interesantes **(Sai)** pero también notaba mucho cuidado sobre él. Y el ultimo el que más le desagrado a él fue un muchacho con el pelo ónix junto con sus ojos, que él llevaba una camisa azul y según en su información él era un Uchiha, expertos en usar su famoso Doujutsu y expertos en el Katon pero también son expertos en ser muy engreídos y ser Arrogantes. y notaba sus rasgos de comportamiento que resumía pensamientos de superioridad y arrogancia **(Sasuke)** que algo ya le tenía mosqueado a Naruto.

Las chicas, había una chica con el cabello rosado de ojos verdes (Sakura). Una chica que tenía la voz chillona que dolían los oídos al gritar a la pelirrosa al igual que un vestido rojo brillante muy inapropiado si quiere se Kunoichi, al igual que una chica que tiene el cabello azul oscuro con fleco, de ojos de perla blancos sabía que era una Hyuga (Hinata) pero notaba en su postura y sus ojos la falta de confianza y la baja autoestima que tenía ella.

Pero había alguna chica que le llamo la atención. Y algunas otras chicas

Se trataba de una chica de su edad con el pelo rubio claro atado de cola de caballo de ojos azules turquesa y de piel clara, llevaba un vestido purpura junto con unos shorts negros, unos calentadores en sus antebrazos al igual que sus sandalias azules.

Y notaban otras chicas de otros clanes, había entre una Inuzuka, una Sarutobi, una Yamanaka, una Nara, una Uchiha, una Hyuga al igual que dos Civiles que no eran Fangirls si no que estaban comprometidas en su deber como Kunoichis.

Una vez que todos ya están en el salón Iruka mando a callar a todos con su Gran cabeza para calmar los ánimos. Para presentar a su nuevo estudiante

Iruka: Clases, este es Uzumaki Naruto, y va a tomar los exámenes con todos ustedes este años.

Pero la mayoría de los estudiantes (Salvo las chicas, excepto de Sakura) no estaban muy a gusto de esa decisión volviendo al escándalo de que no era justo, que debió estar en su generación para tomar el examen y que tomaban favoritismo en él, cosa que e Iruka los volvió a callar.

Iruka: Este joven ha entrenado fuera del pueblo por órdenes de Hokage-Sama, por propias razones, así quien quiera quejarse vayan por Hokage-sama.

Con eso mando a callar a todos sobre todo a Sakura luego de que Iruka le diera una mirada severa a la pelirrosa que se callara estremeciendo a ella.

Iruka: Ahora vamos a comenzar con el examen con la parte Escrita.

Y muy pronto que Iruka comenzó a darles los exámenes escritos, comenzó la parte escrita. Y gracias a las lecciones de su maestro Ryu de las preguntas no eran mucho problema alguno, y lo termino de forma rápida y esperaba con la siguiente prueba fue una prueba de Taijutsu en el cual se trataba de un ligero combate con el Chunnin Iruka, y el propio rubio le daba cierta batalla al Chunnin que se estaba adolorido del cuerpo luego de luchar contra él.

Y la última parte es la parte del Ninjutsu en donde por separado la mayoría de los herederos y de las Novatas y algunos civiles pasaron sin problema alguno, mientras que el rubio era el ``ultimo´´ en hacerlo sabía que no era necesario hacerle el examen porque él ya era un Genin oficial en los ojos de Iruka y del Hokage.

Una vez que se despidió de Iruka, el rubio decidio retirarse hacia su apartamento entrenar por su cuenta y dormir para el siguiente día de la selección de equipos

Mientras tanto que Iruka le daba los promedios y los resultados de los estudiantes al Sandaime que estaba acomodando a los nuevos Genin y el propio Hiruzen estaba sonriendo en ver que había un equipo en particularidad que quería arreglar.

Había unas dos Kunoichis prometedoras y una que se había quedado sin Jounin-Sensei, sabía que con ese quipo se volverían los mejores, como lo fueron los tres Sannin o el equipo de Minato.

Con eso arreglado de los equipo le entregaba la lista definitiva de los equipos a Iruka que tambien estaba complacido en que sería uno de los mejores equipos que hayan existido.

Y al día siguiente

Una vez que todos estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares esperando quien serían sus nuevos compañeros, mientras que la mayorías de las Fangirls de Sasuke estaban tratando de soñar quien se quedaría con el Uchiha, mientras que él le importaba nada solo quería un jounin para que le diera más poderes para sus propios fines.

Una vez que llego Iruka, mando otra vez a callar a todos y felicitarlos durante todo ese tiempo que estuvieron con él al igual que la próxima generación sería la mejor para la voluntad de fuego y muchas otras cosas sin interés.

Una vez terminado su dialogo, iruka comenzó a nombrar los equipos desde e eran conformados por hijos de civiles y de aldeanos con menos expectativas de ellos.

Iruka: Equipo 7 estarán formados por Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha y Sai, y su Jounin-Sensei será Kakashi Hatake

Sasuke solo gruño por los patéticos y débiles compañeros que les toco, mientras que Sai entrecerrado sus ojos sonría de manera falsa mientras que Sakura estaba en euforia por tener al Uchiha para sí mismo para el desagrado de las otras Fangirls y de los hombres que no soportaban su voz chillona.

Iruka: Equipo 8 serán formados por Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame, Su Jounin-Sensei será Kurenai Yuhi.

Los tres miembros estaban conformes mientras que la Ojiperla se sentía muy nerviosa al estar con sus nuevos compañeros.

Iruka: Equipo 9 todavía siguen en curso, Equipo 10 serán conformados por Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka y Chouji Akimichi, su Jounin-Sensei será Asuma Sarutobi.

Los dos miembros estaban disfrutando al estar juntos mientras que la rubio estaba gimiendo al tocarle unos vagos y perezosos.

Iruka: Continuemos...Equipo 11 estarán conformados por Ayame Tomoko, Ren Kurosaki, Akiko Suzuki y Naruto Uzumaki su Jounin-sensei será Rin Nohara

Ambas chicas estaban mirando al nuevo con cierto interés y sonrojo al ver que era un chico interesante en el, y seria muy interesante conocerlo, y además de que ambas estaban comprometidas a su deber como Kunoichis, y no dejarse llevarse el fanatsimo en ser Fangirls.

Iruka seguía nombrando al equipo 12 que estaban conformados por Nariko Uchiha, Rei Inuzuka y Anzu Sarutobi conformados por Anko Mitarashi, el equipo 13 estarian conformados por Hitomi Hyuga, Shimada Nara y por Mitsuko Yamanaka y su Jounin será Yugao Uzuki.

Una vez terminado Iruka se retiró del aula comenzando de que los Genin esperaban a sus respectivos jounin y la primera en llegar fue la Jounin del equipo 11-

Rin: Equipo 11, vayamos al campo de entrenamiento #11, de inmediato.

Con eso ambas chicas y el rubio asentían dirigiéndose hacia el campo de entrenamiento donde los esperaba su Jounin sensei.

Que pasara con esos nuevos equipos que habrá de ahora en adelante.

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy.

Muy bien como sabran, ya les puse quienes serán la nuevas parejas que habrán para este fic, y ya están las 3 confirmadas tales como

Akiko Suzuki

Ren Kurosaki

Ayame Tomoko

Y las del cannon están confirmadas

Ino Yamanaka

Karin Uzumaki

Shizuka de Nadeshiko

Koyuki Kazahana.

Al igual que otras chicas Oc que me han propuesto por el momento tengo 2 chicas que me han aconsejado y me han gustado las opciones que me han dado, y espero seguir disfrutando tanto como yo heh.

Al igual que muchas otras chicas Originales que habrá,

Los que gusten hablarme, pues ahí tengo el Facebook o el PM para que hablen conmigo.

Bueno ahora si me tardare más de lo debido ahora que entrare a la universidad por las clases asi que hare lo posible para seguir escribiendo historias.

Bueno sin más me retiro amigos

Hasta la próxima amigos.


	6. Capítulo 5: La prueba de los Cascabeles

Hola amigos como han estado, aquí de nuevo en la acción, disculpen por la tardanza pero hace un tiempo he estado sufriendo de una crisis emocional, luego de ver algunos fics sin continuar, he estado decidiendo que hacer con ellos, y al igual he estado apretado en la universidad, sobretodo en mis prácticas y en la metodología de investigación….cuanto la ``quiero´´ esa materia….sobretodo de tesis.

Pero en fin…aun me estoy recuperando poco a poco, pero aquí les traigo de nuevo ese nuevo capítulo para ustedes, y como lo había dicho, sería un poco largo…eso espero

También les agradezco por su agrado en ese fic y me alegro que les hayan gustado las Chicas originales que les propuse.

Solamente trato de ser innovador y creativo, pero aun así pondré algunas chicas del cannon como lo había prometido en algunos capítulos que me propusieron.

Asi para una aclaración, he visto que han tenido ciertas dudas.

He visto de que tienen cierta duda con Ren Kurosaki, lose lose, yo también me quede con esa duda también pero saque la referencia en Deviantart, ahí lo pueden checar.

Para evitarse más dudas, aclarare que Ren, sea Rei…así todos felices y nos evitamos dudas.

Sin más comenzamos con los reviews.

 **aten92:** Hola amigo, gracias por el review, ya veremos qué pasa con el equipo 11 con la prueba de Rin al igual, ver si soporta las dichosas misiones de rango D.

 **himenoerika13:** Hola amiga, gracias por el review y me alegro que te gustara el fic, y claro que seguirá asi, seguro que te sorprenderás.

 **Zafir09:** Hola amigo, gracias por el review y claro que las chica que te había propuesto en el PM estarán al igual que en el cannon.

 **Seikishi-Kenshi** : Hola amigo, gracias por el review, y ya eras que le enseñara Rin al hijo de su sensei, y sip como lo había dicho ese sería un nuevo Naruto con Carisma.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Hola amigo gracias por el review y ya verás que sucede en el siguiente capítulo con la prueba de Rin.

 **fanfic meister:** Hola amigo, gracias por el review, si yo también tuve la duda, pero había sacado una referencia sobre de Ren..Bueno ahora le cambiare a Rei para evitarnos más dudas, y me alegro que te gustaran tanto Akiko y Ayame y ya verás que sucede después, y gracias por el tip de Fuyuno.

 **Kushina-Hime:** Hola amiga, como andas, jejeje ya veo a una pelirroja feliz desde lo lejos, mientras que yo miraba con una gotita en la nuca pensando….!qué onda! Pero bueno….me alegro que te gustara…..aunque no son mis chicas usuales, son buenas opciones tanto Karin e Ino y tranquila por Hinata, a ella te tengo algo especial para ella y bueno espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo porque traigo muchas sorpresas para ti.

Bueno si más preámbulos, el capítulo de hoy.

Capítulo 5: La prueba de los Cascabeles.

Luego de que se hiciera la selección de los equipos, algunos estaban esperando a sus jounin respectivos (Equipo 7) mientras que algunos sus jounin comenzaron a llevar a sus nuevos estudiantes hacia sus campos de entrenamiento en diferentes campos que se les ofrecía Konoha.

El equipo 11 que fueron tomados por su nueva Jounin Rin Nohara en la cual la peli castaña les pidió que le siguieran hacia su nuevo campo de entrenamiento.

Las chicas como Akiko, Ayame y Rei estaban interesadas en conocer a su nueva Jounin-Sensei y sobre todo para su nuevo compañero de equipo, que fue un verdadero shinobi que los demás herederos y civiles que no se lo tomaban muy enserio su responsabilidad. Y ellas también sabían para ser Kunoichis, tenían que estar comprometidas, ser leales a su aldea, tener en mente claro en los momentos duros y amargos, y sobre todo de no tener indicios de Fangirls.

Para Naruto estaba interesado en conocer a sus nuevas compañeras y su Jounin-Sensei, ayer había conocido a Akiko y tenía la percepción de que tenía algunos talentos en el cual serán expuestos en ella.

Ahora también quería saber de las habilidades que tiene tanto Ayame y Rei y ver si se podrían llevarse bien tanto como compañeros, amigos y si se puede. Algo más.

Justamente cuando iba a hablarle a Akiko, habían llegado a su campo de entrenamiento #11 en e cual se trataba de una hectárea de bosques junto con su campo de arena de combate, al lado les adornaba varios ríos cruzando al campo de entrenamiento dando un toque más pacifico al lugar.

(Imaginen el campo de entrenamiento #7 salvo que ese traía más ríos y una hectárea de bosques.)

Una vez que habían llegado al campo se encontraban su Jounin-Sensei esperándolos sentada en una roca mirando a sus nuevos estudiantes, sobre todo al hijo de su antiguo Sensei.

Rin era una mujer joven bella de unos 23 a 24 años de edad, de tez clara, de cabello corto castaño oscuro que llegaba hasta la nuca, de ojos marrones claros, y con una característica en particular, tenían ciertas marcas rectangulares de color purpura en cada lado de su rostro en las cuales posee desde su infancia, su altura es de 1.65 metros de altura.

Ella llevaba vestida una blusa morada de manga larga junto con una falda rosa claro junto con unos pantalones cortos de color negro debajo de la falda, junto con unas medias largas de color negro y unas sandalias azules shinobi y su Hitai-ate de Konoha atado en la frente de la chica.

(Si buscan referencia, ahí está la foto en el Perfil de mi fic)

El aire era un poco tenso en torno a las chicas que el propio Rubio quien estaba relajado y analizando a las chicas. Aunque las figuras femeninas junto a él les llamo mucho la atención.

La primera era llamada Ayame Tomoko, era una muchacha muy hermosa a su edad. De tez caucásica, de ojos azules marino y de cabello castaño oscuro que le llegaba a su espalda. Su estatura es de 1.48 metros de altura pero a pesar de su estatura era de complexión delgada y atlética.

Ella estaba vestida con una blusa corta de color azul marino y debajo de ella una camisa de manga corta de color beige, junto con una falda corta de color azul marino y unos pantalones largos que le llegaban debajo de la rodilla de color negro junto con sus sandalias azules y su hitai-ate lo tenía atado en forma de cinturón en si cintura.

La siguiente era su compañera Rei Kurosaki, era una adolescente hermosa a su edad de unos 12 a 13 años de edad de tez clara, de ojos marrones oscuros, y de cabello castaño oscuro llegando al negro, era largo que le llegaban hasta los hombros. Ella es de complexión delgada tipo atlético y su estatura de 150 metros de altura.

Su vestimenta consistía en un vestido corto tipo kimono que le llegaba hasta los muslos, era de color azul rey con azul índigo. Junto con un cinturón de seda de color morado, junto con una falda debajo del kimono de color blanco. Al igual que unos calentadores de seda de color negro desde la perna hasta sus tobillos y unas sandalias negras, y portaba su hitai-ate atado en su cuello.

Una vez todos reunidos los miembros del equipo 11 decidió romper el hielo y presentarse ante ellos/as.

Rin: Muy bien vamos a empezar con las presentaciones. Cosas como el hombre, gustos, disgustos, pasatiempos y sueños y además todo lo que le gustaría aprender en un futuro.

Naruto: ¿No le gustaría? Darnos una introducción primero Rin-Sensei.

Rin asintió con gusto al ver el entusiasmo que tiene Naruto.

Rin: Me llamo Rin Nohara, y yo he sido un Jounin (y algo más) por más de 10 años, me especializo en el Ninjutsu Medico. Me gusta aprender cosas nuevas del Ninjutsu Medico, Suiton (Elemento Agua), me gusta ayudar a la gente, estar descansando en una noche tranquila con buenos libros y a cierta persona. Detesto a los Pervertidos, Perezosos, Vagos, Arrogantes, Fangirls y los Ignorantes. Y mi sueño, tal vez tener una familia y superar a la Sennin Tsunade Senju en sus enseñanzas.

Akiko: Sigo yo. Me llamo Akiko Suzuki, Mis gustos son las armas innovadoras convencionales, y aprenderlas todas, conocer nuevas personas, y a cierta persona (mirando a Naruto). Mis disgustos son los Arrogantes, las Fangirls, y los Pervertidos. Y mis sueños, es ser una especialista en armas desde corta, mediana y larga distancia pero también quisiera aprender Ninjutsu Medico para apoyar a los demás y ser una Kunoichi reconocida por todos por mis logros.

Rin: (muy buen sueño, y ella está comprometida), sigues tu Ayame-San.

Ayame: Me llamo Ayame Tomoko. Me gusta Aprender nuevos jutsus como Ninjutsu Medico y Genjutsu al igual que Taijutsu y seguir creciendo como Kunoichi, conocer mejor a mis amigas, estar con mi familia, y conocer a cierta persona (Mirando a Naruto), mis disgustos son los mismo de Akiko-San, y mis sueños seria aprender mejor tanto el Genjutsu, Ninjutsu Medico y Ninjutsu. Y tambien ser reconocida como una Kunoichi y honrar a mi familia.

Rin: (Otra chica con talento, y con entusiasmo), sigues tu Rei-San.

Rei: Bueno. Me llamo Rei Kurosaki , mis gustos son El ninjutsu elemental, el Ninjutsu Medico y kenjutsu, mis disgustos son como el de ustedes chicas, y mis sueños, es ser como Tsunade-Sama y superarme a mí misma como persona y tal vez tener una familia con alguien (mirando a Naruto)

Ya solamente quedaba el rubio que era el último en presentarse.

Naruto: Muy bien, creo que soy el último, bueno. Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, mis gustos son aprender nuevos jutsus, aprender nuevas artes, a mi maestro Ryu, y a cierto amigo (Kurama), mis disgustos son los traidores, los corruptos, oportunistas y los desertores, y mis sueños, es superar a Ryu-Sensei, y tener una familia.

Una vez terminado las presentaciones, la Jounin se levantó poniendo un reloj de tic-tac y 2 cascabeles atados en si cintura.

Rin: Muy bien chicos, llego la hora de su prueba definitiva.

Rei: ¿Prueba?

Ayame: ¿Qué quieres decir que aún no somos Genin?

Rin: La prueba que hicieron en la Academia tenía un propósito, sirve esa prueba para demostrar cuál de todos de ustedes tienen el potencial en ser Genin. Corresponden a todo Jounin Sensei tiene que determinar si ustedes reciben el titulo o no. En total hay 14 equipos y solo pasaran 3 equipos, espero altas expectativas en ustedes, sobre todo tu Naruto-San.

Naruto: Lo comprendemos bien Rin-Sensei ¿De qué trata la prueba?

Rin: Las campanas que tengo atados a la cintura…el objetivo de la prueba es conseguir una de las campanas antes de que fallen y serán enviado de nuevo a la academia. Por lo tanto tienen dentro de tres horas para conseguirlos.

Naruto: (Solo hay dos cascabeles…esa prueba no es solo conseguirlo, si no nos fuerza a unirnos como equipo y trabajarlo de forma cooperativa…interesante) ¿algún método en el cual le podremos usar?

Rin: Usen sus mejores técnicas, e inténtelo…y la prueba comienza…AHORA.

Y tanto las chicas saltaron hacia los arboles mientras que Naruto también hacia la copa de los arboles mirando a su Jounin, que estaba tratando de esperar el momento indicado, pero había acordado de que era un trabajo en equipo.

Con eso se había reunido a las tres chicas que también habían entendido el verdadero objetivo de la prueba que era el Trabajo en equipo.

Ambas chicas habían estado planeando usar ataques en combo, con Akiko apoyándolas en ataques de larga distancia con pergaminos de almacenamiento para lanzamiento de armas, con Ayame intentando atraparla en un Genjutsu, mientras que Rei y Naruto la rematarían en corta distancia y asi poder tener las cascabeles.

Con eso todo planeado comenzaron con la estrategia

Primero en la larga distancia tanto Akiko había comenzado con el ataque con lanzamientos de Kunais y Shuriken cosa que evito con mucha facilidad la Jounin, pero estaba intrigada por la agilidad y precisión que tenía ella.

Rin seguía esquivando los ataques de Akiko mientras que la pelicastañana se le acercaba poco a poco a la Jounin, y comenzando con un pequeño combate de Taijutsu entre ambas Kunoichis, para Akiko, estaba saliendo bien el plan, mientras que soportaban las embestidas de Rin.

En ese momento comenzó el siguiente paso, mientras que Akiko seguía resistiendo ante el contraataque de Rin algo comenzaba a distorsionarse ante la perceptiva de Rin comenzando a sentirse que algo lo ataba con cuerdas.

Ella al instante estaba siendo atrapada en un Genjutsu y en instante lo disipo, al encontrarse en frente, en los lados y en su punto ciego, rodeada.

Naruto con su Ryu Ken (Espada del Dragon), mientras que Akiko tenia invocado un Bo Mientras que ReI y Ayame tenían sus Kunais.

Rin al saber que alguien iba a quitarles sus cascabeles, comenzó con un ataque hacia el propio Naruto que el propio rubio reacciono al defenderse con su espada seguidas de las chicas que tambien le ayudaban en el ataque ante Rin.

Pero los chicos luchaban ante una Kunoichi escurridiza, ágil. Veloz, y con pocos ataques, de corta y mediana distancia, costándole un poco a los Genin agarrar los cascabeles, y comenzaron a atacar de forma sincronizada, desde Naruto y Rei con sus armas respectivas, con Apoyo de Ayame con el Taijutsu, y Akiko con sus shurikens y su Bo en larga distancia encerrándola a Rin hasta en un círculo.

Rin al saber que ella podría vencerlos, pero no quería más desgastarse, al ver que habían comenzado a tener un plan, y varias estrategias, y ver de que la tenían acorralado, decidió parar el combate.

Rin: Impresionante ustedes cuatro, aunque les falto su objetivo principal de las campanas…

Sorprendentemente el rubio tenía un par de cascabeles en sus manos.

Naruto: No exactamente Rin-Sensei.

Rin miraba los supuestos cascabeles que debían estar en su cintura, en realidad eran un par de piedritas remplazándolas.

Rin: ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

Naruto: Mientras peleamos, entre varios de las estocadas que intentaba darle, pude cortar las cuerdas que ataban los cascabeles, por eso tanto las chicas y yo preferimos emboscarlos hasta achicarla y agotarla.

Rin estaba impresionada, ella no pensaba en que ellos hubieran obtenido los cascabeles, era algo que no se veía desde hace mucho tiempo, y además, ella ya los iba a calificar al ver que se habían unido en el trabajo de equipo, estrategia, compañerismo y hermandad en que tenían para todo equipo genin, y ella estaba complacida al ver que sus expectativas del hijo de Minato-Sensei y de las Civiles, fueron altas y con gran potencial.

Rin: ¿y bien Naruto-San, ¿a quién le darás las campanas para que se salven?

Sorprendentemente Naruto le lanzo las campanas hacia la jounin, sonriendo al ver el gesto del rubio. Comprendiendo la última parte del objetivo de la prueba.

Naruto: Ninguno. Veras Rin-Sensei, nosotros no abandonaremos a un compañero.

Akiko: Sin importar que pase, estaremos juntos.

Rei: Todos unidos, a pesar de la situación….

Ayame: No nos rendiremos.

Rin: Eso es lo que quería escuchar. Todos ustedes están aprobados, ustedes mostraron un gran trabajo de equipo, y habilidades natas de líderes, estrategias y shinobis. Cada uno de ustedetiene sus fortalezas y debilidades. Oficialmente, somos el Equipo #11.

Las chicas se habían alegrado mientras que Naruto estaba complacido con su nuevo equipo y al igual que su Jounin, ese equipo sería el más temido y respetado de todos.

Rin: Bien chicos, los veré a primera hora, a las 7:00 am en el campo para el entrenamiento para buscar sus debilidades.

Equipo 11: Hai Rin-Sensei.

Con eso Rin se despedía con un Sunshin de Agua mientras que las chicas se llevaban al rubio a festejar a su manera.

Naruto: Ehhh chicas…¿a dónde vamos?

Rei: A festejar…Por fin somos genin.

Ayame: Y como tienes pocos días estar en Konoha, nosotras te ayudaremos a darte un Tour.

Akiko: Te guste o no…te divertirás con nosotros.

Mientras que el rubio no sabía si alegarse por estar con sus compañeras, o llorar por querer tener su espacio privado.

En ese momento cierta voz de su compañero le estaba comunicando.

Naruto: (¿Te ocurre algo Kurama?)

Kurama: (Solamente sentí el presentimiento de uno de mis hermanos)

Naruto: (¿Hermanos? Te refieres a que….)

Kurama: (A si es, y al parecer es mi hermano menor)

Naruto: (¿Quién)

Kurama: (Su nombre es Isobu, o por su título es el de **Sanbi no Kyodaigame-Tortuga de Tres Colas** )

Naruto: (Ya veo….¿crees que podremos hablar con Rin-Sensei sobre de su compañero)

Kurama: (Por el momento dejemos tranquilo a mi hermano, solamente te deseo que te la pases bien con tus amigas.)

Naruto: (Hey Kurama, no me puedes dejar solo)

Kurama: (Suerte)

El zorro se volvió a dormir dejando solo al rubio siendo escoltados por sus nuevas….amigas hacia su celebración de equipos.

Mientras tanto en la Torre del Hokage.

Se encontraban los 14 jounins con sus respectivos resultados luego de hacerle la prueba hacia la nueva generación de gennin, y el Sandaime Hokage, estaba esperando buenos resultados.

Pero el resultado fue todo lo contrario

Desde el equipo 1 al 6 fracasaron de forma vergonzosa y humillante, la mayoría de ellos se conformaban de hijos de civiles con poco talento, muy mal entrenados, mal acondicionados, y sobretodo. Fangirls y Fanboys.

No eran aptos para ser Genins esos ``genin´´ dándoles de baja al sistema shinobi.

Mientras que el equipo 7 pensaban todos que estaba el novato del año con la kunoichi del Año junto con el ultimo muerto iban a pasarlos con éxito, sobre todo que se trataba Del novato Sasuke Uchiha, de la kunoichi Sakura Haruno y del ultimo muerto llamado Sai.

Fracasaron…porque.

Ese equipo es totalmente disfuncional, no había trabajo en equipo, no hay cooperación, Sasuke por tener la arrogancia de todo Uchiha, pensaba que sus miembros de equipo son insignificantes. El lucho contra su Jounin-Sensei Kakashi Hatake, por tan solo derrotarlo enterrándolo debajo de la tierra. Mientras que Sakura, era incompetente y era muy débil, no tenían buenas bases del ninjutsu, frágil en el taijutsu y vulnerable al genjutsu. En cuanto a Sai..Era cosa diferente. Él tenía muchas bases sólidas. Y habilidades especiales con el Dibujo Ninjutsu y con Kenjutsu..Pero eso le hizo sospechoso para Kakashi al detectar de que ese Sai era un infiltrado, mas exactos un Anbu Root.

Algo que Kakashi prefirió reprobar al equipo que no tenían buenos fundamentos y trabajo de equipo, y prefirió mandarlos de nuevo a la academia.

Una lástima por ese equipo, hubiera sido un gran equipo de Asalto y de primera línea de combate.

En el equipo 8 también se esperaban altas expectativas en ellos, pero todo iba de mal en peor

El equipo 8 tampoco que según deberían basarse en un equipo de Rastreo, Reconocimiento, no tenían lo necesario, para las expectativas de Kurenai Yuhi, ante la arrogancia, Machista, sexista e individualista que era Kiba Inuzuka y Akamaru, ante la soledad, individualismo y estoicismo de Shino Aburame y una débil e inadaptada Hinata, obligando a la Señora del Genjutsu reprobar a ese equipo prometedor y con altas expectativas que tenían.

El equipo 10 tampoco no pudo cumplir las expectativas de la nueva generación del equipo de Ino-Shika-Cho, fue un fracaso.

No había equipo con un Shikamaru flojo y perezoso, mucho más perezoso que el propio Kakashi, y solamente le importaba dormir y mirar nubes. En cuanto a Chouji, era muy blando, y demasiado pacifista no aptos para ser shinobis para la opinión de muchos, y solamente Ino tenía lo que se necesita, pero ella no tenía el liderazgo que se necesitaba todo Yamanaka, dando de baja ese otro prometedor equipo.

Pero hubo cierto Rayo de luz de esperanza para Konoha.

El equipo 11, 12 y 13 habían pasado con éxito, el equipo 11 cumplieron las expectativas que tenían ese equipo, y además de superar la prueba de los cascabeles de Rin, algo que se nunca se había visto. Impresionando mucho a los Jounin, y sobre todo de cierto Peligris que estaba celoso porque su…``compañera´´ se quedó con el hijo de Minato-Sensei.

El equipo 12 y 13 que estaban conformadas por chicas de varios clanes, tenían mucho mas bases sólidas, compromiso, y estar dedicadas a su profesión como Kunoichis, superando con creces a los herederos/as.

El sandaime estaba por lo menos conforme que tres equipos, sobretodo de las chicas de clanes respectivos, las tres civiles con talento natural y el hijo del Yondaime Hokage.

Y esperaban que ese equipo demostraran lo que era Konoha, que aún no ha perdido la voluntad de fuego

Con eso pidió que se retiraban los jounin para que descansaran para el dia siguiente.

Pero no para ciertos Jounin, que se volvían a verse como pareja matrimonial

Sip, ellos eran Kakashi Hatake y Rin Nohara son pareja desde hace tiempo.

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy.

Disculpen por las semanas que me he atrasado, pero Tesis, Practicas, Francés, y sobretodo mas Francés, son extenuantes.

Como verán haría giros en la historia, entre ellos serian 3 nuevos equipos originiales, la descalificación de los equipos 7, 8 y 10.

Y ya vimos las parejas que son

Akiko Suzuki

Ayame Tomoko

Rei Kurosaki

Al igual que las otras seis chicas del equipo 12 y 13 estaran conformadas.

Y las cuatros chicas del cannon que son Ino Yamanaka, Koyuki Kazahana, Karin Uzumaki y Shizuka de Nadeshiko.

Y también la sorpresita de la pareja de Rin..sip no era más ni menos que Kakashi Hatake.

Les planteare las siguientes preguntas

¿Alguno de los novatos merecen la pena de tener un equipo?

¿Qué otra chica me falto para Naruto? (pueden ser Canon o Oc)

¿Quieren misiones originiales?

¿y que Arte debería aprender Naruto?

Bueno , hace un tiempo un lector y amigo me comento de que hiciera un grupo o página de Facebook sobre de mi perfil de fanfiction, para subir borradores, capítulos, imágenes para que las vean.

Los que quieran apoyarme con esa idea, los estaré esperando para que haga esa página.

Bueno sin más me retiro amigos

Hasta la próxima amigos.


	7. Capítulo 6: Una Solución Inesperada

Hola amigos como han estado, aquí de nuevo de regreso en la acción, quería saber cómo estaban luego de un tiempo de ausencia luego de momentos difíciles en la universidad y en casa, y además que me tome un tiempo de semana santa de descanso, ahora estoy con más fuerza para hacer el siguiente capítulo que me llego la inspiración y el capítulo que les prometí.

También he visto sus reviews y les agradezco mucho sus opciones y peticiones, las he tomado y analizado algunas chicas y misiones de la que habrá y se os aseguro que no quedaran decepcionados.

También les quiero explicar algunos detalles y aclaraciones de lo que habrá en este fic.

En primera Rin Nohara está viva y nunca fue atacada por Kakashi en el incidente con Kiri pero como lo vieron en el capítulo anterior ella es la Jinchuriki del Sanbi o mejor conocido como Isobu.

También en esta historia si está muerto Obito Uchiha en la tercera guerra mundial shinobi, y los escépticos que quieran saber…¿si Obito está muerto? Quien fue el enmascarado que ataco a Konoha y a los padres de Naruto…bueno les diré que es un antagonista aun no usado en los fics..Pero estará relacionado con los Uchihas y con Akatsuki, pero no será muy poderoso. Asi que no se preocupara el rubio y el equipo 11.

En este fic estarán las siguientes parejas.

Rin Nohara con Kakashi Hatake.

Naruto Uzumaki con sus compañeras del equipo 11, 12 y 13 (Chicas Originales) las nuevas novatas de Konoha.

Pero también estará Ino Yamanaka (no Fangirl) Karin Uzumaki , Shizuka de Nadeshiki y Koyuki Kazahana.

Ya verán lo que les traigo para este capítulo que seguro les encantara.

Sin más comenzamos con los reviews.

 _ **CCSakuraforever:**_ Hola amigo gracias por el review, y sip ya vistes el nivel visto por el rubio al igual el nivel más exigido en los exámenes genin y la pareja de Rin que es Kakashi, no quedaras decepcionad con esa pareja, te lo aseguro.

 _ **DemonDragon210**_ : Hola amigo como has estado, gracias por el review te lo agradezco y gracias por tu paciencia, y bueno, no se porque algunos tienen complejos de Hyuga, Uzuamkis, Uchihas y ahora con Inuzukas, pero bueno en fin…y claro que ya es el capítulo, seguro que te gustara este capítulo, te lo aseguro.

 _ **aten92:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, sip ahora los nuevos novatos son las Oc y no te preocupes por Ino y por Shino, ambos tendrán un equipo fuerte y destacado. Y sip, habrá celos por pare de sus compañeras e amigas. Y ya veré que pongo para este capítulo, porque algo me falto. Y ya tengo lo que deberá aprender lo de otra arte shinobi, y ya verás que es lo que dijo y bueno espero que te guste las sorpresas.

 _ **himenoerika13**_ : Hola amiga, gracias por el review, y en cuanto a Tenten…déjame pensarlo y no te preocupes por Hinata ya le tengo una pareja especial para ella, no quedaras decepcionado.

 _ **Zafir09:**_ Hola amigo gracias por el review, y sip ya se hizo la presentación y la prueba del equipo 11, y que la pareja de Rin sea su compañero ahora como su pareja Kakashi. Y en cuanto a los Genin que quedaron fuera, ya he tomado un tiempo en ver como reunión a ese equipo, y no te preocupes por Hinata, Shino y por Yakumo, estará en buenas manos con la Jounin que habrá para este equipo.

 _ **riohey sawada dragneel**_ : Hola amigo como andas, gracias por el review, gracias por tu paciencia y compresión, espero que te guste la sorpresa que traigo para ti.

 _ **fanfic meister**_ : Hola amigo gracias por el review, y descuida ya tengo planeado para las misiones, y gracias por el tip sobre de las otras dos artes shinobis, y gracias por tu apoyo te lo agradezco disfrútalo amigo.

 _ **Seikishi-Kenshi:**_ Hola amigo como andas, gracias por el review, y sip ahora fue Rin que hizo la prueba de los cascabeles como lo hizo su antiguo Sensei (Minato) y descuida ahora no fue un relajado como lo es su prometido y sip ya pronto veremos una reunión con los demás Bijuus. Y ya verás lo que tengo planeado, disfrútalo.

 _ **Alannito L . S:**_ Hola amigo gracias por el aprecio que le tienes por el fic, te lo agradezco que sean uno de tus preferidos, y sip coincido contigo, ninguno de los novatos del Cannon no merecen tener equipo porque si lo ves si se lo tomaban a la ligera, bueno algunos si se lo tomaron en enserio si vida como shinobi. Y en cuanto a tu propuesta con Kurotsuchi, déjame verlo pero podría ser una buena idea. Y tranquilo amigo, poco a poco veras las misiones. Y ya verás que aprenderá Naruto aunque tenga algo de Fuinjutsu.

 _ **REGIS MARK 5:**_ Hola amigo gracias por el review, y ya verás que traigo para este capítulo, disfrutalo.

 _ **Kushina-Hime:**_ Veo a una anciana que la llevan en ambulancia mientras que miraba a una pelirroja bailando como si nada hubiera pasado…¿de verdad? ¿En fin, no es mi problema? Bueno gracias por el review amiga, y en cuanto a Yugito….déjame pensarlo vale…..y descuida con Kakashi el cuidara y protegerá a su novia Rin y descuida con el otro review, ya le tengo el arte shinobi planeado para Naruto…en fin, espero que te gusten lo que tengo planeado para los siguientes capítulos que tengo planeado, disfrútalo amiga mía.

Bueno sin más preámbulos, el capítulo de hoy.

 _ **Capítulo 6: Una Solución Inesperada.**_

Luego de que la mitad de los Jounin que eran del equip se retiraban dejando a los demás Jounin ante su líder que querían hablar mejor de la situación e esta nueva generación.

Hiruzen: Muy bien, las cosas están un poco mejor que hace años, pero lo más preocupante y decepcionante fue de que nuestros herederos han decaído degradablemente, y sé que ustedes han querido enseñar a esa nueva generación, pero les tengo algo mejor para ustedes.

Rin: ¿Qué es lo que tiene planeado Hokage-Sama?

Hiruzen: Kakashi-San, ya que el equipo 7 no se pudo realizar, que opción decides, regresas a la Unidad ANBU con tu equipo, o quieres ser un Co-Jounin de un equipo que pasaron.

Para Kakashi con su típica expresión de felicidad, le mandaba una mirada a su novia que ella tambien estaba agradecida por el Sandaime.

Kakashi: Aunque me gustaría estar de nuevo con mis compañeros, quiero ayudar a mi compañera Rin con el equipo 11, si me lo permite Hokage-Sama.

Hiruzen: Tu solicitud está aprobada Jounin Kakashi. Pero recuerda, estarás como segundo al mando y tu superior será Rin, ¿he quedado claro?

Kakashi: Hai Hokage-Sama.

Hiruzen: Muy bien, Kurenai-san, sé que tu querías crear un equipo de reconocimiento y rastreo, pero te daré un lugar mejor.

Kurenai: Lo escucho Hokage-sama.

Hiruzen: El equipo 12 que está conformado por tu amiga Anko Mitarashi necesita a alguien que la apoye en las misiones de reconcomiendo y en genjutsu y adema ellas tienen talento en ser usuarias de genjutsu y crear un equipo de reconocimiento y asalto.

Kurenai a un triste al no tener a su equipo deseado pero sobretodo de cierta chica hyuga pero al escuchar la propuesta dada por el Sandaime y además de que podría ayudar a unas talentosas chicas, sin dudarlo lo aceptaría.

Kurenai: Lo acepto Hokage-sama.

Hiruzen: Buena decisión Kurenai-san, en cuanto a ti Asuma, lo veo difícil en tu caso porque esa nueva generación de Ino-Shika-Cho, no se podrá por los motivos que nos explicasteis.

Asuma lo comprendió, y se sentía decepcionado de que Shikamaru y Chouji no fueran como los demás miembros del clan Nara y Akimichi ambos son muy buenos amigos y era bueno, pero era perjudicial para todo shinobi.

Hiruzen: ¿Te puedo dar puesto como guardaespaldas del Hokage o sea yo, o regresar como miembro de los 12 guardianes del Daimyo.

Asuma: Acepto la propuesta suya Tou…dijo Hokage-Sama, acepto el puesto de guardaespaldas, por lo menos estaré en mi hogar.

Hiruzen: Buena decisión Asuma-San, entonces, Yugao-San, si tu gustas, te podremos dar un jounin de apoyo si quieres a tus compañeros Anbus o a Tenzou.

Yugao: Ya tengo a alguien Hokage-sama, a la primera hora le entrego la solicitud a quien quiero como Jounin de apoyo.

Hiruzen: Bien chicos, tienen ese tiempo de meses para preparar a sus genin entrenen lo que sea necesario para ellos, descubran más sus habilidades especiales, naturales y talentos, les doy permiso para que puedan entrenar de forma rigurosa.

Kakashi: ¿Y qué hay de los demás que no pudieron graduarse Hokage-Sama?

Hiruzen: la mayoría, regresaran de nuevo a la academia, serán puestos como Genins de reserva, técnicamente no tienen equipo ni Jounin hasta el siguiente año, pero hay un grupo rescatable. Pueden retirarse todos.

Jounins: Hai Hokage-Sama.

Con eso todos se retiraban con un Sunshin no Jutsu – Jutsu del cuerpo parpadeante, dejando solo al Sandaime que miraba el porfolio de los demás genin que se podrían rescatar.

Entre ellos estaban dos miembros del equipo 8 y una del equipo 10, y eran tanto Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame e Ino Yamanaka. Pero también había otra chica, que se podría rescatar también y era la antigua aprendiz de Kurenai Yuhi, Yakumo Kurama.

Hiruzen al ver que podría hacer un equipo de táctico y de infiltración pero también tendrán que mejorar de forma sociable a los miembros, desde la timidez y la baja autoestima de Hinata, el estoicismo y aislamiento de Shino, la poca autoridad y poco desempeño de Ino, y también ayudar en tener control con sus poderes de Yakumo, mando a llamar a sus mejores Anbus.

Anbus: ¡Sus órdenes Hokage-Sama.

Hiruzen: Reune a Hiashi, Inoichi, Shibi y a Yakumo Kurama.

Anbu: Hai Hokage-Sama.

Los anbus hacían con un sello para desaparecer en un remolino de hojas para dirigirse hacia los líderes de clanes respetados y encontrar a la miembro del clan Kurama mientras que Hiruzen en secreto manaba a llamar a la nueva Jounin que se encargaría del equipo.

Hiruzen: Espero que todo salga bien.

Regresando con Kakashi y Rin.

La pareja actual estaban en un lugar en el cual cada semana visitaban, y era en el lugar más lugumbre y triste de todos…el cementerio de Konoha en donde estaban de cientos de héroes de Konoha que dieron sus vidas para el bienestar de la aldea. Pero estaban en este lugar para dar sus condolencias a un viejo amigo suyo que dio sus vidas por ellos.

Tanto Kakashi y Rin estaban dando homenaje a su compañero y amigo durante la Tercera Guerra Shinobi. A su amigo muerto en acción, Obito Uchiha.

(En esta historia si murió Obito y para los que quieran saber quién fue el enmascarado, les tengo una sorpresa)

Kakashi: Han pasado más de 15 años luego de la muerte de Obito.

Rin: Aun nos duele, luego de recuperar su cuerpo, aun me duele la decisión que me hizo que hiciera.

Kakashi: A mi igual, y siento todo ese pesar en sus ojos que me dio, pero por lo menos no quiero decepcionarlo y honrarlo en su memoria.

Rin: Y lo estás haciendo bien Kakashi-kun, y seguro que Obito-kun, estaría feliz en vernos juntos, y también espero honrar en su memoria.

Kakashi: y cambiando de tema ¿Cuándo comienzas con tu entrenamiento con tu equipo?

Rin: ¿Mañana a primera Hora, podrás reunirte a esa hora?

Kakashi: Tratare de llegar temprano Rin-Chan.

Rin: Bueno, por lo menos lo intentaras, te parece bien si regresamos a nuestro hogar.

Kakashi: Hai, hoy fue un día agotador.

Rin: Ni que lo digas Kakashi-Kun.

Sin más la pareja se retiraba a su hogar en el cual vivían la pareja.

Regresando con Hiruzen.

Se encontraban en una reunión tensa entre el Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi y los tres jefes de clanes, como Inoichi Yamanaka, Shibi Aburame y Hiashi Hyuga junto con la heredera del Clan Kurama Yakumo Kurama.

Ambos/as estaban viendo en como sus hijas/o estaban preocupados por su situación porque los 4 incluyendo a Yakumo que no tienen ni equipo ni Jounin-Sensei.

Hiruzen: Les convoque aquí en esta reunión clasificada porque vi el porfolio de las herederas y heredero respectivamente porque encontré una solución para su problema.

Hiashi: ¿Y cuál es la solución Hokage-Sama?

Hiruzen: Veran, los resultados de sus hijos, fueron…desfavorables, Hinata, muy baja autoestima, Shino, muy solitario, Ino, sin Liderazgo, y en su caso Yakumo, muy poca Seguridad. Y es por eso que quiero hacerle esa propuesta para sus hijos.

Inoichi: ¿quieres hacer un equipo de 4 miembros?

Hiruzen: Hai, ellos tienen lo necesario, pero debido a esos….detalles no renacen, asi que déjenme hacerle esa propuesta quisiera darle una Oportunidad a ellos, en que hagan de nuevo la prueba verdadera para ver si son dignos de ser Genin.

Shibi: ¿Y sabe quién será el o la Jounin para nuestros hijos Hokage-Sama?

Hiruzen: Si me lo permiten, tengo a alguien especial, en que les ayudara a ellas y a Shino…Nezumi y Komachi.

En ese momento aparecía

Nezumi/Komachi: ¡A sus órdenes Hokage-Sama!

Hiruzen: Ustedes dos, serán Co-Jounins para un nuevo equipo que estarían conformados por 4 herederos que aún se puede salvar.

Nezumi: ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

Hiruzen: Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka y Yakumo Kurama.

Komachi: Tenemos a dos miembros de rastreo, una de táctica y una usuaria de genjutsu.

Hiruzen: Así es, su objetivo es ver el potencial que hay en ellos, pero también, resolver los problemas interiores que hay en ellas.

Nezumi: ¿Podremos utilizar los métodos para que ellos crezcan por el bien de los demás.

Hiruzen: Tienen mi autorización, porque ese será un ultimátum para ese equipo, porque si no pasan…ellos serán expulsados de manera definitiva el sistema Shinobi.

Komachi: Eso no pasara, sea como sea ellos estarán listos para ser un equipo formidable, llevaremos a los límites de los herederos, si lo permite sus padres.

Nezumi: ¿Ustedes que deciden?

Shibi: Lo apruebo

Inoichi: Igual yo.

Hiashi: Hagan lo que tenga que hacer, es por el bien de los demás, y de mi hija, ella debe renacer con un nuevo equipo.

Yakumo: Yo aceptare, todo lo indicados Nezumi-Sensei y Komachi-Sensei.

Hiruzen: Bien, esta decidido, durante estos meses ese equipo será puesto a prueba, también les recomiendo que les avisen a sus hijas e hijos lideres para esa oportunidad que se le han dado.

Hiashi/Inocihi/Shibi: ¡Muchas gracia Hokage-Sama.

Hiruzen: Y tu Yakumo-san, prepárate porque de ahora en adelante seras una Kunoichi de Konohagakre no Sato.

Yakumo: Se lo agradeco mucho Hokage-sama por la oportunidad.

Hiruzen: En cuanto a ustedes dos, estare esperando sus reportes de cada uno de sus estudiantes, y por hoy tómense el dia.

Komachi/Nezumi: ¡A sus órdenes Hokage-Sama!

Hiruzen: Bien, hoy retírense.

Tanto los lideres, la heredera y los Anbus se retiraron de la oficina del Sandaime ya satisfecho en poder arreglar esa situación difícil que había entre los herederos.

Y esperaba un cambio para ellos para el bien de todos, ya que ahora que el sistema ha decaído, había un rayo de esperanza para esta nueva generación de Shinobis y Kunoichis, y seguro que esa generación, seguirá con la voluntad de fuego que fue dado por los anteriores Hokages que dieron sus vidas por Konoha.

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy.

Disculpen por la brevedad y corto por el fic pero se me ocurrió esa idea para resolver el problema de los demás integrantes que aún se puede salvar para crear un nuevo equipo.

Y bien como sabrán, habrán equipo con jounin de apoyo para estos nuevos digamos nuevas Kunoichis y cierto Rubio.

Tengo planeado algunos adelantos para los siguientes capítulos, ya lo verán.

Y también los que tengan dudas ahora que ya no está el antagonista de Obito, les tengo otro antagonista aunque no creo que tenga mucho peso que la tuvo Obito.

Por cierto amigos, hace como una semana hize un grupo de Facebook en la cual estamos reunidos varios lectores y autores que podremos comentar, opinar y darnos ideas e tips para nuevos fics. Les paso el nombre

Naruto Fanfics Autores y Lectures.

Sip lectures asi le puse, encuéntrenme como Alan Avila, su servidos para hablar con gusto.

Los que gusten podremos hablar de ideas eh.

Bueno sin mas me despido amigos

Hasta la próxima amigos


	8. Capitulo 7: Dragones y Ultimatum

Hola amigos como han estado, aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo para todos ustedes, seguramente me pego bien fuerte la inspiración para este capítulo para todos ustedes, ahora que gracias a las persuasiones de mis amigos me inspiraron para hacer ese capítulo.

Por lo que veo comenzaremos con otra saga que será un poco particular pero espero que sean de su agrado para todos ustedes.

Por cierto también les agradezco mucho por su apoyo que me han dado y les retribuyere con este capítulo de verdad agradezco mucho por sus opiniones y críticas.

Al igual que tengo algo de tiempo libre para dedicarme un poco a los fanfics hasta que regrese de nuevo a clases y de nuevo a la acción jejejee.

Bueno sin más comenzamos con los reviews.

 _ **Zafir09:**_ Hola amigo como andas, gracias por el review, si fue una buena idea la del Sandaime en rescatar a los pocos shinobis y Kunoichis que tienen talento, y ya veremos si los 4 miembros aprovechan esa oportunidad, creo que lo llamaría un ultimátum, y sip pobre de Kakashi que será el segundo a mando en el equipo 11 pero por lo menos estará con el hijo de su Sensei, espero que sea de tu agrado amigo.

 _ **fanfic meister:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, si coincido contigo en que por lo menos Kakashi podrá aportar algo al hijo de su sensei, y ya veremos si los restantes genins pueden aprovechar esa oportunidad junto con una heredera de un clan en un equipo poco convencional, ya veremos que sucede después.

 _ **riohey sawada dragneel:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, claro que habrá continuación, espero que sea de tu agrado amigo, disfrútalo.

 _ **CCSakuraforever:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, me alegro en cómo va la historia, si es poco a poco pero se va armando y ya verás que sucederá después, tu solo disfrútalo.

 _ **himenoerika13:**_ Hola amigo ahora si perdón, pero el nombre tuyo si era de chica, lo siento, si lo siento si lo hice corto pero ahora ando algo apresurado, disculpa, y bueno espero que sea de tu agrado amigo.

 _ **Seikishi-Kenshi**_ : Hola amigo como andas gracias por el review, si sé que habrá algunos equipos genin, pero por lo menos habrá más acción para konoha, y si sé que es raro en que traten de manera diferente a Kakashi y a Rin, y bueno espero que sea de tu agrado el nuevo capitulo, disfrútalo.

 _ **Kushina-Hime:**_ Hola mi querida amiga pelirroja gracias por tu aparición, ya te había extrañado jejjee pero bueno a lo que vamos…primero, pobre ancianita que tuvo la culpa, y vaya o me di cuenta que practicabas gimnasia rítmica, muy bien, pero me alegro que te gustara la nueva oportunidad de Ino, Shino, Hinata y Yakumo, y bueno en cuanto a la parte de Hinata y Naruto..se me hará algo difícil, recuerda que en este fic Hinata no conoció a Naruto en su infancia, así que no formo esa admiración para luego convertirse en amor, así que lo veo difícil, no la veo como pareja, pero si la veo como amiga, y no te me agüites aún tenemos a Ino, Karin, y las Chicas Oc, tú no te me agutes…y ya veremos que sucede con anciana que seguía adolorida mientras que por el otro lado tú te ibas de tejado a tejado. Gracias por tus locuras, siempre me alegran el día.

 _ **wolf1990:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, gracias por tu preferencia al fic y ya no tienes que esperar, espero que sean de tu agrado amigo.

 _ **Soul Noire:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, como has estado, me alegro que te gustara ese fic me da mucho gusto que sean de tu agrado, y no te preocupes, ya está ese siguiente capítulo, tu solo disfrútalo amigo.

 _ **Bakuryu95:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, gracias por tu preferencia de este fic, y espero que disfrutes mucho para este capítulo, seguro disfrutaras mucho para el siguiente capítulo, tu solo disfrútalo amigo.

 _ **Guest:**_ Hola amigo, gracias por el review, ammm y en cuanto que Akiko sea pariente de tenten, mmmm no lo creo, porque hay varias tiendas militares en konoha. Pero en cuanto a tu propuestas de la usuaria de armas en el harem…déjame pensarlo pero parece interesante, espero que sea de tu agrado amigo y gracias por tu preferencia en este fic no quedaras decepcionado.

Bueno sin más preámbulos, el capítulo de hoy.

 _ **Capitulo 7: Dragones y Ultimatum**_

Era de nuevo una mañana tranquila en la aldea de Konohagakure No Sato (Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas) donde la mayoría de los civiles y shinobis estaban despiertos a primera hora, los civiles sean aldeanos, comerciantes, mercantiles, jubilados y pobladores y en cuanto a los shinobis se destacan entre los gennins desde las novatas Kunoichis que recién incorporaban a las filas de shinobis de Konoha, junto con los chunnin, ya sean nuevos o los veteranos y experimentados al igual que Jounins y Anbus. Todo parecía estar normal como de costumbre en Konoha.

Pero ese no era el caso en especial

Porque nos encontramos de nuevo a un campo de entrenamiento exclusivo para casos especiales, en el cuales los genins recién salidos de la academia shinobi de konoha que no pudieron tener un equipo pero mostraron el potencial, talento y valor de ser shinobis de tiempo completo, pero esa prueba seria su última oportunidad si no se verían obligados a retirarse de forma permanente de la vida militar.

En el campo de entrenamiento se encontraban algunas personas particulares que fueron citadas en este campo de entrenamiento que por curiosamente estaban dentro del famoso campo de entrenamiento #44 o mejor conocido como el bosque de la muerte, el patio trasero de la Tobeketsu Jounin Anko Mitarashi.

Se encontraban desde 4 genins, 3 mujeres y un hombre y dos Anbus ahora que tenían el uniforme estándar de los Jounins.

La primera Jounin-Anbu era con el nombre en clave de anbu es Neko pero su nombre cuando no tiene que usar su máscara es Komachi Miyake una hermosa mujer de gran tamaño que mide 1.80 metros de altura y de tez caucásica de cabellera larga castaño pálido bien arreglada con unos senbons decorado clavados en su cabello arreglado, se notaba en su rostro que era suave y delicado a pesar de tener una mirada dura y firme junto con su par de ojos de color marrón oscuro. Ella tenía vestida el uniforme estándar de los jounin de Konoha que consta en un chaleco tacitico de color verde con el emblema de un remolino rojo, unos pantalones negros tipo anbu, y unas sandalias negras tácticas. Y su hitai-ate estaba atada en forma de cinturón en su cintura.

La Segunda Jounin-Anbu era con el nombre de Kagura Kanno era una mujer también muy hermosa pero con la mirada severa y fría de tez caucásica con un poco de palidez pero aun así manteniendo su belleza, era una mujer alta de 1.78 metros de altura llevaba un vestido rojo que revela, con su pelo blanco recogido. Tenía varios tatuajes en forma similar a los pétalos de una flor en el lado izquierdo de su cara y del lado izquierdo del ombligo, así como su pierna izquierda. Ella también mantuvo su hoja ANBU viejo enfundados en la misma pierna. Kagura llevada a cabo principalmente con cuchillos atados a él y bajo el control, las cadenas de su chakra. Ella también llevaba un par de protectores en sus antebrazos y espinilleras junto con sus sandalias rojo con tacón.

Ambas Jounins-Anbu miraban a sus nuevos y próximos aprendices, tendrían mucho que hacer con esos nuevo genins, desde lo anímico, lo físico y lo militar, estos genin recién salidos de la academia, tenían el talento potencia, en pocas palabras ellos eran un diamante en bruto pero tenían que comenzar desde lo básico.

Ahi estaban desde el heredero del clan Aburame Shino Aburame hijo del líder Shibi Aburame, es uno de de los 3 mejores shinobis novatos que hubo en esta generación, (el primero esta Naruto, el segundo es Sasuke y el tercero fue Shino) él era de los mejores pero con mucha cautela y discreción en sus habilidades de su familia, el único problema en él, era muy estoico y solitario con las demás personas, su personalidad fría y escalofriante alejaban a compañeros para socializar y humanizar al joven Aburame y además de la falta del trabajo en equipo de él, solamente había que trabajar en us habilidades de shinobi y su socialización con las demás integrantes del su equipo.

Las siguientes chicas eran las herederas tanto del clan Hyuga y Yamanaka tanto Hinata Hyuga e Ino Yamanaka ambos hijas de los lideres Inoichi Yamanaka y Hiashi Hyuga ambas Kunoichis tenía un promedio regular medio alto, con los altos estándares para toda Kunoichi, los únicos problemas que detectan, eran tanto Hinata en la confianza por los suelos y su moral también muy baja, en cuanto a Ino, no era muy adaptable con los demás compañeros, según la ¨Tradición¨ estándar debería estar en la nueva generación del trio de Ino-Chika-Cho, pero este año los herederos del clan Nara y Akimichi no tenían los estándares altos, obligando a Ino a tener la adaptabilidad de estar un equipo diferente.

La cuarta y última integrante era la última miembro y heredera del clan Kurama llamada Yakumo Kurama era una joven adolescente de unos 13 años de edad de tez clara y ella tiene el pelo de color castaño, con una moña en la esquina izquierda de color amarillo, ella tiene unas cejas muy delgadas y de color negras, unos ojos verdes y una pequeña nariz y boca. Su ropa consiste en un una camiseta de color roja y una especie de saco color morado y unas sandalias abiertas del pie. Ella era una prodiga talentosa en el arte del Genjutsu haciendo esas ilusiones muy realistas haciendo mucho daño en la mente del enemigo. Las desventajas que detectan en ella es su moral baja en la poca confianza que le habían dado a ella, a ligua que su genjutsus a veces se salen de control dañando de forma indirecta a sus aliados en pocas palabras sus genjutsus son daño colateral a cualquiera que estuviera cerca de ella.

Komachi: Bien mocosos, están todos despiertos.

Genins: Hai Sensei.

Kagura: Esta es su última oportunidad para ustedes, no estamos aquí para adularlos o pasarlos con palanca, eso no sirve para nosotros, ustedes deberán tener la mente abierta para este mundo shinobi, ustedes deber ser duro y fuertes, si no. no vivieran mucho.

Gennins: Lo entendemos sensei, estamos comprometido a lo que nos arriesgamos, esa es nuestra vida, y si hay que dar nuestra vida para el bien de los demás, que así sea.

Las jounins asintieron en ver el compromiso que tienen ellos, por lo menos ellos tienen iniciativa

Komachi: Ustedes 4 tendrán una última prueba para ver si merecen ser genins, solamente tendrán que hacer una cosa...

Kagura: y es luchar contra nosotros, con todo lo que puedan, no importa si lo usan a matar, así deben hacerlo hasta llegar sus límites.

Komachi: ¿Alguna objeción?

Genins: Ninguna Sensei

Kagura: Bien pues adelante mocosos.

Komachi: Demuéstrenos lo que valen.

Ambas jounins desenvainaban sus tantos (espada corta) obligando a los genins tomar posiciones defensivas, desde Hinata activando su Byakugan y poniéndose en su pose de su clan, mientras que Ino la tenía como de apoyo sacando un par de Kunais mientras que Shino y Yakumo de forma estrategia se distanciaban para usar sus técnicas de sus clanes. Dando comienzo una gran pelea por la sobrevivencia de los genins.

Mientras tanto con Naruto

Mientras ese equipo hacían la última prueba por su supervivencia, él estaba descansando en su apartamento luego de que su Jounin Rin le dejara la semana libre luego de que le aviaran de que tendrían un Co-jounin de apoyo tendrán que reportarse con ellos para la semana siguiente junto con sus...amigas digámoslo.

El rubio todavía no se recuperaba luego de su salida con sus compañeras luego de la asunción de su equipo las chicas lo estuvieron llevando a diferentes lugares de Konoha, desde tiendas de ropa, restaurantes, sus casas y varios lugares turísticos e importantes en Konoha y eso lo dejo muy exhausto al rubio.

Naruto seguía durmiendo en su cama de forma tranquila y no pensaba levantarse luego de una noche activa con sus amigas, en eso cierto compañero le estaba hablando en su mente.

Kurama: (!Naruto!)

Naruto: (Hoy no Kurama, estoy descansando)

Kurama: (Ya viene, prepárate)

Naruto: (Para que...)

En eso el rubio desaparecía en una nube de humo sin dejar rastro en su cama.

Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido.

El rubio había llegado a un lugar parecido a su antiguo hogar donde vivía con su maestro Ryu, pero ese lugar era mucho más grande con grandes montañas donde rodeaban lagos, lagunas y cientos de ríos dando un toque pacífico y relajante en este lugar, pero en vez de haber gente habitada, había ciertas criaturas místicas solamente contada en mitos y leyendas, los famosos dragones.

En eso un pequeño dragón de color verde oriental aparecía en frente del rubio haciendo unas señas indicando al rubio para que le siguiera en el acantilado, haciendo suspirar al rubio.

Dragon: Sígueme Uzumaki Naruto.

El rubio solamente suspiro al mirar al dragón dando que comenzaría a escalar para seguir al dragón.

Naruto: (Bueno, eso es lo que querías decir eh Kurama) En fin, ahí voy.

Sin más el rubio siguió las indicaciones del dragón para comenzar a escalar en ese acantilado muy inclinado, le tomo algo de tiempo para llegar hasta la punta donde estaba el pequeño dragón que estaba acostado en una cueva.

Dragon: Saludos Uzumaki Naruto, sabemos muchas cosas de ti, soy el hijo del jefe de este clan de dragones me llamo Ryusuke, estoy aquí para ver si eres digno de tener ese contrato de invocación. Veamos. Hemos visto tu currriculum y vemos que eres digno de tenerte como nuestro invocador, tienes el corazón y la alma pura, tu gran valor, determinación, tu sentido a la hora de la justicia y tu coraje, eso es lo que tenemos en común con nosotros, al igual que tu maestro, Ryu Nakamoto, se han ganado el mérito de ser los invocadores del clan de los dragones, Uzumaki Naruto, eres el segundo invocador de nuestro clan, mereces ser llamado ''El Guerrero Dragón'', bienvenido a la familia.

Naruto: Sera un honor tenerlo en mi lado, gracias por aceptarme en su familia, será interesante trabajar contigo Ryusuke.

Ryusuke: Coincido contigo Naruto-San, durante este tiempo tanto mi familia y yo trabajaremos en sincronía contigo para que nos invoquen en el momento indicado y lugar, seremos fieles a ti hasta el final Guerrero Dragón.

Naruto: Sera muy interesante tenerte como compañero de equipo Ryusuke.

Rysuke: Igualmente Naruto-San, será mejor que regreses a tu mundo, todavía no te has recuperado.

Naruto: Lose, gracias por aclarármelo Ryusuke:

Ryusuke: Fue un placer Naruto-San, nos vemos más adelante.

Naruto: Igualmente.

Con eso el rubio se despedía del dragón en una nube de humo dejando a Ryusuke feliz por tener a su nuevo invocador y como próximo Guerrero Dragón, en su clan. y estaba esperando que el fuera el chico de la profecía, pronosticada por el antiguo Sabio Dragón.

Ryusuke: Espero muchas cosas buenas en ti Naruto-San, pronostico un futuro prometedor compañero.

Sin más el dragón volaba para dirigirse hacia su padre para hablar con lo sucedido con el nuevo invocador y guerrero dragón.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Naruto.

De regreso con el rubio el había regresado a su preferido departamento en s hogar en el cual el rubio se volvió a dormir luego de tener una grandiosa experiencia al tener definitivamente con el contrato de invocación de los dragones, ahora si tendría que mejorar tanto en su equipo, con sus amigas, ahora con los dragones, tendría mucho que hacer.

Mientras tanto con Komachi y Kagura

Las Jounins-Anbu habían estado más de 6 horas luchando una prueba verdadera contra los genins recién salidos de la academia en este última prueba impulsada por los líderes de los clanes Aburame, Hyuga y Yamanaka al igual que el Sandaime Hokage, en el cual los 4 genins que merecían la pena de seguir en el sistema shinobi.

Las 6 horas más largas que estuvieron los genins, Tanto las chicas y Shino tuvieron que trabajar juntos, en totalmente sincronía sin importar su estatus o su condición podrían hacerlo si tenían la fe y la confianza de ambos, para poder vencer a las Jounins, Tanto Shino y Yakumo le dieron cierta batalla a ellas a larga distancia, Shino al usar sus insectos para debilitarlas, mientras que Yakumo las inducían en un Genjutsu realista para ralentizarlas dando titubeos a las Anbu que aún no se acostumbraba a los genjutsus realistas de la usuaria del clan Kurama.

En cuanto a Ino, atacaba a Kagura con sus técnicas de su clan relanterizandola para evitar que ella atacara a Hinata, mientras que la Hyuga le hacía frente a frente con Komachi en un combate de Taijutsu en el cual la ojiperla dejo lado su timidez para luchar enserio esta prueba. Los 4 herederos estaban luchando su apuesta todo o nada, si ganaban eran ascendidos a genins, formando un equipo, pero si perdían, se verían forzados a retirarse de su vida como shinobis de forma permanente.

Las anbus al ver que la prueba ya se había finalizado decidieron para el combate para el alivio de los genins que ya estaban resintiendo de la fatiga.

Komachi: Ustedes lo han hecho chicos,

Kagura: Mostraron a todos ustedes que tienen madera para ser shinobis y kunoichis de konoha.

Komachi: De ahora en adelante ustedes comenzaran con su vida como shinobis de Konohagakure No Sato.

Kagura: Somos el equipo # 14, me entendieron bien Aprendices.

Genins: Hai Sensei.

Kagura: Así me gusta, por hoy descansen, lo van a necesitar.

Komachi: Mañana en la mañana a primera hora estaremos trabajando en sus debilidades y mejorando en sus fortalezas así que bienvenido a la vida como Shinobis equipo 14.

Sin más las Jounins se retiraban en una nube de humo luego de usar el Sunshin no Jutsu mientras que los recién ascendidos Genins estaban extasiados luego de pasar esa última prueba ahora que no estarían en peligro de ser expulsados del sistema ahora serian shinobis para el bien de la aldea y de su clan, sin más el equipo 14 comenzarían una nueva aventura con las jounin-anbu

Muy bien con eso termina el capítulo de hoy.

Disculpen por las tardanzas, pero trámites para el cambio de la licenciatura, mas pago de trámites, el calor intenso en la ciudad de Cuernavaca, y además de que me llegue la inspiración y creatividad para hacer los capítulos, no es nada fácil.

Y bueno como sabrás ya hay un nuevo equipo y es el equipo 14 conformados por los herederos y herederas del clan Kurama, Hyuga, Yamanaka y Aburame con las dos Anbus, ya veran que tendrá éxito en ese fic.

Al igual que vieron una poca parte de la interacción entre Naruto y Ryusuke, ya verán mas acción, eso espero.

Bueno para serles sinceros, estará un tiempo fuera en este fic para ver que misiones vendrán bien este fic, ya veré que hago.

Al igual que tomare tiempo por la universidad, familia y otros motivos.

Pero no dejare descuidado porque seguiré escribiendo, no importa que me pase, seguiré escribiendo fics y capítulos.

Bueno los estaré esperando sus reviews para dudas, consejos, felicitaciones y opiniones, siempre serán bienvenidas.

Ya vere que fic actualizare, solamente esperen y lo verán.

Al igual que le deseo a todos en Mayo feliz dia de las madres (10 de Mayo) y feliz dia del Maestro (15 de Mayo) para todos el mundo heh.

Bueno sin más me retiro.

hasta la próxima amigos.


End file.
